Zero's Dinobot
by Ronnie R15
Summary: Louise summons the Leader of the Dinobots Grimlock instead of Saito.Same basic thing as the Familiar Of Zero but with Grimlock and not as much romance that would be kind of weird in this crossover.Familiar Of Zero/Zero no Tsukaima X Transformers: Animated
1. Techno Organic

Okay before you all read this story there are a few things I need to tell you. First the Transformers reboot I used for this story is the new one called Transformers: Animated and it takes place in its future. Second since I do not know how the future of either tv series will go I will not make up a future for it, in fact this is evident in even the first chapter as how I never mentioned what happened in the fight against Megatron, the characters, how curtain friendships occured. Thired there will be no romance in the story or at the very least not to the exstent of The Familiar Of Zero it will instead be more friendship based. Fourth sorry Louise not in this chapter it's more for Grimlock.

* * *

In a very large room stood on the planet Cybertron a new chamber prototype, the Techno Modifier Chamber or TM Chamber as the two Autobots that were in there like to call it.

"It has taken several long years but I think we may have finally done it." Said the Autobot scientist wheeljack.

"About time with all the research we had to do." Said the old war veteran Ratchet.

"Yes after learning more about the nature of half-organic transformers from Elita One or Blackarachnia we may now be able to make others that were more or less of what she was." Replied Wheeljack.

"I'm still a bit surprised though that Grimlock would want to be a test subject." Said Ratchet.

"He even argued with the other Dinobots to go first." Said Wheeljack.

"Argued?" Said Ratchet a little angry. "Call it what you like but I'm pretty sure that it was more of a brawl after taking out all the dings and dents on Snarl."

"What about Swoop?" Asked Wheeljack curious about most sane out of all the dinobots.

"He wasn't stupid enough to fight them." Said Ratchet still unhappy about their friends the Dinobots fighting each other.

The TM Chamber then had a green glow escape from the small windows on the machine and the doors then opened. The doors then opened and two glowing green eyes were visible in the green fog leaking out of the door. The great Dinobot leader then stepped out. The two Autobots then quickly saw the changes in Grimlocks structure. The body was no longer as box shaped it was more curved, more like how the body of a real T-rex would look like, the silver/gray coloring he originally had also now had a green tint to it now and he now had ivory colored ribs around his chest. His head also went through a similar change but was still silver and his teeth were still larger then any T-rex. The upper armor plating of his legs now resembled that of a stretched out hexagon. Other then that he was pretty much the same.

Grimlock then stood in front of the two Autobots. "Grimlock done?"

"Yes Grimlock you are done." Answered Wheeeljack.

"But there are a few things you should know first." Said Ratchet.

"Like what?" Grimlock asked.

"Well Grimlock you now have a digestive system, urinary system, lymphatic system, circulatory system, endocrine system and reproductive system." Said the medic.

"What they do?" Asked Grimlock not knowing what they are.

"Well Grimlock the digestive system allows you to eat organic food, you will probably use it simply for your own enjoyment now having a sense of taste and it along with your circulatory system will allow you to heal any injuries you get after a curtain length of time and the urinary makes it so you can get rid of uh…organic waste." Answered Ratchet and then continued after Grimlock nodded for him to continue. "The lymphatic system protects you from getting sick and the last two we were unable to get rid because of the very nature of organic life so Wheeljack and I thought we should just leave it after all it could replace the need to build young protoforms."

"Okay but what Grimlock do now." Grimlock responded understanding.

Wheeljack and Ratchet then just look at Grimlock stupidly before Wheeljack spoke breaking the awkward silence. "Grimlock why did you and the rest of the Dinobots want to be Techno-organics."

"Nature good." Was all Grimlock said in response to the question before he impatiently asked his question again. "But what Grimlock do now?"

"I would suggest that you go back to Earth the humans could probably help you now understand your organic but before you go…" Began Ratchet before Grimlock ran out the room.

"Me Grimlock must go to Earth!" He said running.

"Grimlock get back here!" Yell the two Autobots still in the room but they were unheard by Grimlock.

"Oh, well he'll probably learn about those new modifications on his own." Said Ratchet.

* * *

Okay some of you are probably wondering why I made Grimlock a Techno-organic but there are reasons, I didn't just do it for the hell of it. The coloring of Grimlock Techno-organic was pretty much just to make him look more organic and I got the idea for the ribs he now has from Dinobot robot mode from the Beast Wars. Hope you all will enjoy this story and I'm willing to take any suggestions for it.


	2. Shiny And Pretty

Okay here is my second update and Louise is finally in it. I also think I'm going to now place this story in the Familiar Of Zero because I plan of the story being very similar to it aside from the occasional like thing dealing with the Transformers. Please enjoy!

* * *

In another world ruled by magic, in the kingdom of Tristain was its Academy Of Magic and today was a very important day. Today was they day the second year students get to summon their familiars, their eternal protector, partner and servant. The teacher Colbert was there supervising the event with a line of the second years waiting for their turn to summon their familiar.

"I wonder what kind of familiar spirit you will summon Louise." Said a red haired and tan woman named Kirche.

"I have great confidence when it comes to the Summon Servant spell!" Said a girl about 16 with pink eyes and hair named Louise.

"Yeah but you say that for just about everything and just like everything your success rate has been nothing but zero." Said a boy named Guiche carrying his familiar a large mole. "That's why you're called Louise The Zero."

"Just you all wait, I'll summon a sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit that will be unmatched, even with everyone else's familiar spirit combined." Louise said angrily but with confidence, she then quickly regretted her words after she saw Tabitha's familiar wind dragon.

"Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst." Called the teacher Colbert. "It's your turn."

"Well I can hardly wait to see how great of a familiar spirit you will summon." Kirche said to Louise.

Kirche then began to chant the spell and in a puff of smoke a fire salamander which she named Flame.

"A fire salamander and a big one at that." Said Colbert. "That's going to be hard to beat, Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière it's your turn."

Louise then walked out of the crowed ignoring the talk about her to begin her chant for the summoning but was interrupted before she could by Kirche.

"You said that you can summon something greater then this boy, right Louise?" She said petting Flame.

"Naturally." Louse said trying to hide her nervousness and then she began to chant her spell. "My slave, who lives somewhere in the universe! Oh, sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!" As soon as she was done with her chant she twirled her wand in the air and an explosion occurred.

_Meanwhile On Earth_

After trying to eat some garbage Grimlock was found by Sari Sumdac and was taut how and what to eat as well as how to do many other organic things. Grimlock then left to visit Dinobot Island. He passed many important places while in his T-rex mode like where he first transformed, where he, Swoop and Snarl found Blackarachnia and where the Dinobots first met Meltdown and when he forced them to work for him.

Ironically after going where he originally met Meltdown he ended up at his old lab.

"Why humans not destroy lab?" Said Grimlock out loud to no one. "It's a waist of good space." He thought.

Grimlock then turned his head to a sound he just heard and saw a large light teal oval portal about his size, which he walked up to. "Ooh it's shiny and pretty."

Grinmlockreached out his little T-rex arm to touch it and to his surprise it went though. Grimlock then pulled out his arm quickly from the shock. The portal then reached out and grabbed his arm and began to pull him in. "What Decepticon trick is this!" He yelled out just before getting pulled in completely.

Once at the othe side of the portal Grimlock out of anger began to try attack the large empty space but quickly grow tired of that after realising it had no effect. He didn't go exploring though he stayed right where he was since he could tell nothing was there but endless darkness thanks to the scans he preformed. A hole then appeared where he was standing and he began to fall and saw a bright light at the bottom that looked like a pentagon.

"Slag!" He yelled as he finally went through the odd pentagon and heard a explosion.

* * *

Well Grimlock is now getting summoned and another for those that are reading this from Europe the word "slag" does not mean slut or skank in the the Transformer language(from G1 to the Beast Wars) it pretty much meant the same thing as saying "crap" so please don't get confused.


	3. Summoned

Well everyone chapter 3 is now up and to answer Hellsender's question I have thought of a way on how to get Grimlock into Louise's room as well as every other building but so I don't spoil it for you all you'll just have to wait for a few new chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

Smoke was the first thing Grimlock saw after falling through the bright light over course he wasn't to concerned about that. He was more concerned about the pain he just received by an explosion. He then began to slowly get up with small whine but quickly got up once the smoke cleared and he saw people. They humans there looks surprised to see him but unafraid.

"Good job Louise, I'm very impressed I don't even now what this thing is but I'd say your achievement rivals Tabitha's Wind Dragon." Said Colbert whose entire presence was ignored by Grimlock along with everyone else's, all he did was look at the two moons.

"Looks like a dragon." Said a blue haired girl reading a book known as Tabitha.

"Hear that Kirche apparently I summoned at least something better then yours." Said Louise with a laugh at beating Kirche.

Kirche of course just shook the blow off and said. "Credit where credit is do, besides odds are that you simply had just a stroke of luck." Several other students then nodded in agreement.

"Louise it's time to seal the contract." Said the teacher as several of the other students have already gained the courage to walk up to Grimlock.

Just as Louise began to walk up to Grimlock to seal the contract a bird landed on the tip of Grimlocks nose. All of Grimlocks attention was now on the bird and as he was admiring it he felt an odd sensation up in his nose and then sneezed out some of the smoke and dirt that came from Louise's explosion. The bird then flew away and Louise stopped when she heard laughing and looked up and saw that the bird has crapped on Grimlocks nose.

Grimlock then roared out in anger, breathed out fire from both his mouth and nose swung his head into the direction the bird flew slamming his head in the stonewall, breaking a small part of it and then jumped on top of it and yelled for all to hear. "Grimlock kill bird!" Before running after it.

"Ha ha! As expected of Louise The Zero summoning a crazy familiar!" Said Kirche laughing, which got everyone else to laugh also.

"Um, Mr. Colbert can I try summoning again since my first one… ran away." She said unable to think of another way of putting it, which caused even more laughter.

"I'm sorry Miss. Valliere but this is a holy right of summoning, you can't fix it." Said Mr. Colbert. "Now I suggest you try to seal the contract with… Grimlock if you want to have a familiar."

Louise then got up to go after Grimlock she was stopped by two other students. "We're coming too!" said Kirche who also spoke for Tabitha.

"I'm worried about the town." Said Tabitha and everybody then shuddered at the thought of what will happen if Grimlock gets near a town.

_Meanwhile On Earth_

A purple jet high in the sky goes flying to Dinobot Island. It then proceeded to go down to land on it. As it then neared the ground it then transformed into the Decepticon Starscream.

After he landed he whipped his brow. "Who knew that escaping from the Autobots and Decepticons, would be this hard." He said remembering how easy it was before. "I think I'll stay here till it cools down."

Starscream then detected a weak energy signature near Meltdowns old lab. Naturally out of curiosity he went in the direction it was coming from. He then when he got there he walked to the canyon wall near the labs entrance.

"What do I have here?" Starscream said and then scanned in that direction trying to figure out what is there.

He then stopped what he was doing with a surprised look on his face. About two feet from the canyon wall was what he was looking for and he was shocked at what he has just found.

"So it's a worm hole!" He said still surprised.

He then reached out to touch it only to be painfully shocked. "Ow but it's too unstable and small to use."

"But I'm sure I can fix that!" He said before flying off looking for a way to use it. "By the time I'm done I will rule all!"

* * *

Yes Starscream will now be appearing as a villian in this story. Also, to prevent more questions like the one Hellsender asked I have pretty much thought of everything so the story still follows The Familiar Of Zero story as well as some Transformer themes so please don't ask any more questions on how or why I'm doing somethings in the story. However if it's unrelated to what's meantioned above feel free to ask and hopefully put a end to your confusion or curiosity. I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Science Vs Magic

Sorry this one took a bit longer to write. Well this is also the first fight in the story. I also forgot to tell you were I got that idea about the bird in the last chapter, it came from the first Transformers: Animated episode with Grimlock. Please enjoy.

* * *

Louise was in close pursuit of her summoned familiar Grimlock. She was up in the air riding with Tabitha on her Wind Dragon, Sylphid. Kirche was far behind them on the ground, having her familiar Flame with her following Grimlock's tracks. They then got so close that Louise was then able to make out what the odd dragon like creature was doing.

"We should strike now." Said Tabitha keeping her eyes on Grimlock, while raising her staff.

"What!" Yelled Louise worried about what she hoped would be her future familiar's life.

"It's not like we can just get it to come with us." Tabitha said in her monotone voice.

Tabitha the pointed her staff at Grimlock and created a giant spear made of ice. The spear of ice was then launched at the oblivious Dinobot. It then hit Grimlock in the upper part of his leg. The hit almost caused him to fall over but instead knocked something out on the other leg. The upper part of the armor on his leg came out attached to a rectangular cube still on his leg.

Grimlock then noticed the new modifications also come out on the other leg, he also then noticed that four wheels moved out from under each of his feet as well as brakes, giving him the appearance of wearing roller skates.

Grimlock was now aware that he was being followed but didn't think much of it. Organics and even some of the Autobots and Decepticons looked at him and the rest of the Dinobots in awe.

The extensions on his legs then shot out some fire, reveling to Grimlock that they're something like jet engines. "That new." He said when he began to rocket forward.

"What the hell is this thing?" Louise yelled in shock.

Tabitha's eyes only widened a little in surprise, before turning into a frown. She then waved her staff and a large patch of ice appeared in front of the rapidly accelerating creature named Grimlock.

Grimlock seeing the ice then turned of the engines and released the breaks on his feet, but he couldn't stop in time. "Slag!" He yelled before slipping and falling on the ice.

"We got him." Said Tabitha.

"Lets get him!" Said Louise as she jumped off of Sylphid when she was near the ground.

Grimlock then got up, finally realizing that the humans were attacking him and he roared challenging them. Sylphid then answered that challenge with a roar of her own. She tackled him trying the throw him onto the ground, but unfortunately for her Grimlock was to heavy and big. Tabitha on the other hand was using her magic trying to help her familiar by freezing him and making it harder for him to move.

"Hold on Tabitha!" Yelled Louise as she raised her now glowing wand.

An explosion then happened on Grimlocks leg and along with Tabitha's frost on it caused some of his now fragile armor to shatter. Grimlock then roared in both shock and pain. Grimlock still holding wrestling with Sylphid then raised his head as high as he could and slammed it back down on the poor dragon. Sylphid fell onto the ground from the attack and then tried to get back up only to have Grimlock slam his head into her side. On her second attempt at getting up Grimlock then grabbed her tail with his hands and mouth and threw her into the forest. Sylphid then grabbed her master to shield her from the impact.

Grimlock then watched as the trees in the forest began to collapse before a cloud of snow rose in it, indicating that Tabitha used her magic to soften the impact. Grimlock then groaned in pain from the explosions and turned to look at the wound on his leg. It had blue energon rich blood coming out of it, with electricity sparking out of it. He then began to lick it trying to clean it. A explosion then happened just behind his eye.

Grimlock then roared in pain before he turned his head to look at the one who attacked him and his eyes then landed on the pink haired fleshy with the raised stick. "Fleshy…!" He then yelled out in rage.

Louise's wand then began to glow but then stopped. Louise was too busy looking at what the odd dragon like creature was doing. It began with a roar and the rib like structures on his side then opened up, his stomach then split open down the middle and slammed down into with some parts of his tail. His head then filled in the gap were his stomach was, his eyes then became a dull green and the ribs then rapped around it. The small gold arms then moved behind the back and his legs took their place. The tail then flattened out and moved up his back, were it had a slightly triangular shape, covering up most of the back and it then split in two with a handle coming out of each half. The two parts then moved farther apart from each other making it look something like a two-tailed cape if not for the handles.

Louise simply stared at Grimlock in horror with wide eyes as Grimlock's head then came. She then gasped in surprise as she saw how human like the face was. Grimlock then turned to look at her before grinning. He then reached behind his back and pulled out a sword that looks a lot like his original only the cross guard was made out of his dinosaur modes arms. The total amount of time the transformation took was a couple of seconds.

"…Will burn!" Grimlock finally finished saying after transforming.

Louise then caused an explosion on Grimlocks leg. Grimlock then bellowed in pain before his battle mask covered his face making it look more like formally mechanical self. His sword then was ignited in flames.

"Me Grimlock getting hungry." He said before slamming his sword into the ground causing a explosion of his own in the ground.

Louise was then swept away by all the dirt and debris from the explosion. Grimlock however seeing that the evil pink haired human was gone transformed back into his dinosaur mode. Before he could leave though a large ball of fire then hit him.

"Good job Flame!" Said a red haired human to some large lizard.

"Where fleshies coming from!" Yelled Grimlock. "Why no leave Grimlock along!"

Grimlock then breathed some fire in Kirche's direction but she and her familiar hide behind a large rock before it got to them. When they came out Kirche was surprised to see that Grimlock was gone. A explosion then happen in some of the debris and Louise came out covered in some dirt.

"Louise are you okay and where's Tabitha?" Asked Kirche.

"I'm fine and I think Tabitha's in the woods." Answered Louise.

The two young women then went into the forest looking for Tabitha, completely unaware that they were being watched. The creature then walked away hating it's self for sparing it's enemy.

"Autobots no kill humans." Said Grimlock remembering why he spared them.

* * *

Wow this is a long chapter and I'm sorry that a large portion of it was used to describe how Grimlock's Techno-organic robot mode looks like. I also got that engine, skate idea from Transmetal Megatron from the Beast Wars(who was also a T-rex), it is also one of the modifications mentioned in the first chapter and he can not use it to fly. That hole head slamming thing I had Grimlock do to Sylphid I got that idea from the game Battle Of Giants: Dinosaurs. I had Grimlock win the fight because there is no way Louise, Tabitha, Kirche and their familiars could have one even with magic. Also, let me know if I'm any good at writing fight scenes. I was also originally going to have Starscream in here and give Kirche a larger role but I didn't want to make the story to long. Hoped you enjoyed it.


	5. The Coat Of Arms

Well everyone here's chapter 5 and sorry Grimlock's not in this one. Please send more reviews, let me know what you think of it so far.

* * *

Both Louise and Kirche were standing in front of their headmaster of the Tristain Academy, Osmond and two other teachers. Tabitha wasn't there she was going home to have her family take care of her familiar, she will then return to school.

"Now explain to me what happened?" Asked Osmond very calmly.

"My familiar spirit escaped, got into a brawl with Tabitha's familiar." Said Louise as Osmond nodded. "I also didn't use my magic because I might have hit Sylphid."

"That's good because I doubt that any of your magic would do any good." Said Kirche, a little angry that Louise didn't help Tabitha.

Louise ignoring Kirche's comment continued. "It also changed its shape a few times."

"Yes, I've already heard about the wheels and fire from the thighs from Tabitha before she left." Replied Osmond, the other teachers just looked at each other, this was apparently news to them.

"No Osmond, it did much more then that it changed it's shape completely!" Said Louise only to get blank stares from everyone. "When it did it every part of it's body went somewhere else, its head became its chest, its legs became arms…"

"Enough Vallière." Interrupted Osmond. "I think you should get some rest what happened today clearly did a number on you."

"But…" Louise said.

"Now Miss Vallière!" Said Osmond.

Louise then gave up and was being escorted by a teacher out of the room. Kirche then walked up to Osmond.

"Osmond I think that Colbert would like to see what I found at the fight." Said Kirche placing what appears to be a piece of metal. "I thinks it's from Grimlock."

Colbert then picked it up and began to rub off some dirt and ash. "Did you do anything to it?" Asked Colbert.

"Yes I did a few little experiments to it my self." She responded truthfully.

"Like what?" Colbert asked.

"I used my strongest fire magic on it to see if I could melt it but all I could do was get it to turn red hot for a while." Answered Kirche.

Colberts eyes then widened in surprise knowing that Kirches magic should be strong enough to melt iron the strongest known metal in Halkeginia.

"It appears to be a new type of metal but it also has some traits showing that it came from a living thing." He then got off all of the dirt and ash and gasped.

"What is it?" Asked just about everyone.

"It looks like a coat of arms." Said Colbert revealing to everyone that on the silver/gray metal there was a red design that looked like a face.

"Colbert I want you to see if there's and thing like this in the books." Said Osmond.

"Yes headmaster."Said Colbert.

Colbert then left the room along with most of the other teachers. A white mouse then climbed up Osmond and began to whisper in his. Osmond then blushed looking at his green haired secretary.

"So Miss Longueville is wearing pink today." Osmond said before getting slapped behind the head by the angry blushing woman behind him.

_Meanwhile On Earth_

On Dinobot Island in the canyon, near Meltdowns Lab a lot of equipment was set up. Starscream began to fly down in his vehicle mode. He then transformed and place another piece of equipment on the ground.

"I sure hope it works this time." Starscream said looking over at a small crater a little ways away.

Starscream then plugged in the new piece of equipment and pushed a few buttons and the worm hole then grew big enough for Starscream right where the worm hole first appeared for Grimlock. Starscream then walked in and on the other side he found himself standing in a field.

"That's weird it looks like Earth but then again all Organic worlds look alike." He then transformered and flew up in his jet mode and saw a castle far in the distance.

"Not much of what I was hoping for but I guess universal conquest has to start some where." Starscream said to him self and began to head in the direction of the castle.

* * *

Brought Starscream back and remember please review.


	6. A New Era

Not much to say this time except please review. Enjoy!

* * *

In a small field next to the same forest where we last saw Grimlock there was a small group of deer grazing. They were completely unaware that they're being watched, evident from the pair of big green eyes watching them from the forest. The owner of the eyes then burst through the forest with a roar warning the deer and giving them a head start. The Dinobot Grimlock then raced after his prey, he then got near a old buck and clamped his jaws on it, breaking it's spine with a snap, killing it quickly before he shook it around to make sure. When he finally decided it was dead he swallowed it.

Grimlock then just stood there, feeling what resources the deer had slowly get converted into material that will be used for healing his wounds from that fight. The healing process was very slow and would probably take a few more days maybe a week to be fully healed.

Grimlock then looked back at the running deer and said. "Me Grimlock still hungry!" Before going back to stalking them.

_Mean While At The Academy_

Louise was left by the teacher and was walking in one of the many grass openings. A blond haired girl with curls and a red bow then walked up to her.

"Hello Louise, so did you finally get expelled?" Asked the girl named Montmorency.

"What? No I didn't do anything." Louise said.

"Oh, well you no I thought that since you screwed up again, you would be." Montmorency said.

"I didn't srew up!" Said Louise angerly.

"Yeah right, before your familiar I thought all familiars were obedient servants." Said Montmorency laughing.

"You can't blame me for it's disobediencs I didn't even get to seal the contract!" Louise said. "Besides what did you summon?" Louise said in a sneer.

"A frog, Zero." Montmorency said in defeat.

Louise then looked. "What's that?" She said pointed up at a oddly shaped purple bird.

"I don't know." Said Montmorency.

As they were watching it, their eyes bigger as the purple bird seemed to be getting biiger. A large thick spear like object surrounded by fire was then shot out of it and crashed in an explosion. The loud explosion dwarfing any other explosion made by Louise caused everyone to gather there.

"What kind of dragon is this?" Said Osmond worried.

"I don't know but it reminds me of something I read once." Said Colbert.

The large metalic purple dragon as Osmond called it then began to slow down circling around the Academy. The gusts of air it created caused the near by trees to bend from the force. People slowly then started to leave the Academy to get a better look at it. The dragon then came near the ground a quickly began to change it's shape. It did it to fast for anyone to see before it then landed and began to slide on the Earth crouched slowing it's self down by slamming what appeared to be an arm into the ground.

It then stood up and spoke. "Prepare for a new era, fleshlings!"

It then stood up and everyone then got a good look at it, It's wings have moved on to it's back and it's old head became part of it's chest, the legs, arms and head seemed to have come out of nowhere from what everyone could tell.

"And what will cause this new era?" Asked Osmond a little threated.

It then looked at Osmond with blood red eyes. "Why I will, Starscream."

Osmond then whispered to Colbert. "Get the staff."

Colbert then began to run back to the Academy but before he could get there Starscream shot at the Academy's entrance stopping him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Said Starscream before he turned to Osmond angrily. "And what is it you told him?"

Osmond just looked at him not saying a word. "Suit yourself, I really don't care. I doubt it would have helped you any way!" Starscream said angrily, he then pointed one of the guns on his arms at him charging it up.

"All who defy me and my new Decepticon rule bear witness to this because you're all next!" Starscream said before an explosion happened on his arm. "Ahh who did that?" He said in both shock and surprise as he pulled his arm back causing the blast to go else where, the forest.

_Mean While At The Forest_

Grimlock was chasing after some deer again and like before he began to reach to the nearest deer. He then stopped right where he was after his eyes catch something in the sky. His eyes then widened when he realized what it was and began run away from it because from what his scans told him it was heading right at him.

However he was barely fast enough and the blast caused him to roar in pain and go into a barrel roll. "Owie." Grimlock then got back up, shook of some dirt and had his jet engines and skates come out.

His scans then told him where the blast came from not that he needed it, he already suspected that this is the fleshies work. He then roared as the engines came on and went speeding to the Academy.

* * *

When Osmond said "Get the staff" he ment the Staff Of Destruction. Remember please review!


	7. Fallen

Sorry that this chapter is a little late I had a problem with my login. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

Grimlock quickly made his way there the forest at high speeds and occasionally having to over logs and such to avoid tripping, as he got closer to the Academy he slowed down before turning off his jets and putting them and his skates away. He then jogged quietly to the building quickly noticing that there were no humans, which was very odd to Grimlock since humans tend to be every where and very loud. He then transformed behind the tower before he heard a very familiar voice.

"For the last time, who and how did they do this!" Said Starscream pointing at his slightly damaged arm. "And the answer better not be magic, again!"

"Starscream?" Grimlock said quietly in confusion. "How he get here?"

Grimlock knowing what Starscream was probably up to, he then proceed to climb the tower. He did this solely on the knowledge that having the high ground was always an advantage. When his arms reached grabbed the top of tower he then pulled himself up by transforming. He then roared to warn the humans but unfortunately it warned Starscream too.

"Grimlock, but how?" Starscream said clearly shocked.

Grimlock only answered with a roar before jumping off the tower with his jets on. The jets then pushed him forward to Starscream while gravity was pulling him down. When Grimlock got to him, he clamped his jaws on his right wing bring him down. Starscream then lifted up his left arm and fired his blaster right in Grimlock's side, which throw him off.

"Take that Autobot!" Starscream said as Grimlock landed several feet away.

Grimlock then tried getting up with a groan of pain before getting knocked over by having Starscream ram into him in his jet form. Starscream then began to turn around to ram into him again an explosion happened on his wing. He then transformed right there and saw a pink haired girl.

"So it was you!" Starscreamed yelled in anger forgetting about Grimlock.

"Yes it was and I'm proud to have done it as a noble protecting my country!" Louise said.

"Then you should feel honored to die for it, just before it falls!" Starscream said pointing his blaster at Louise.

The two then heard a crackling sound and stopped what they were doing and turned to look in the direction the sound was coming from. What they saw was Grimlock's fire sword flying through the air in a spinning motion. It then sliced through Starscreams arm before it land with its tip in bedded in the ground. Starscream then pulled back the stump and yelled out in pain.

"Our fight not over yet!" Said Grimlock now in robot mode.

When then pain ended for Starscream he then grabbed his cut off hand and reattached it. "No, I guess it isn't." He said in a sneer.

Grimlocks sword was then ripped out of the ground by an invisible force. It quickly went to Grimlock who then sheathed it nodding in the direction of a very old looking man with a staff raised up in the air. Starscream then transformed and tried to ram into Grimlock again. Grimlock however then transformed and grabbed onto Starscreams wing with his mouth. He then turned on his jets to stop him in place and nearly succeed until Starscream tilted over lifting up his wing and Grimlock with it. Starscream then flew up in the sky. Grimlock then transformed, still holding onto to Starscreams wing. He then pulled out his sword that quickly became engulfed in fire, he then proceed to hack at Starscreams wing.

"Ahh!" Starscream screamed before transforming, throwing Grimlock off.

Grimlock as he fell then brought out his jets. They were to weak to stop his descent but they did slow him down. Starscream however back in his jet mode then rammed into him breaking off one of the jets causing to drop like a rock.

"Nice modification!" Laughed Starscream.

Grimlock then landed with an Earth shattering thud. His sword then landed near by which he then grabbed and tried to stand up using it as support.

"Surprise!" Grimlock then turned around to see Starscream speeding towards him with wielding the remains of his lost jet in hand.

He then squeezed the now hammer looking devise, turning on the engine ounce more and slammed it in the side of Grimlocks head shattering his left optic. The hit pushed him back, which he tried to stop by digging his sword into the ground. Starscream then came speeding towards him again but Grimlock was too weak now to do anything, so he just stood there waiting.

Grimlock then looked at the humans, trying stay away from the dangerous brawl. "Me Grimlock…" He paused to catch his breath. "…fail you."

Starscream then up rooted his wings when he got close and used then as large swords. He then hit him with them sending him crashing into the Academy wall but not before he stabbed Grimlock's spark. Grimlock's eye's then dimmed to a near gray color, his head then went limp, giving him the appearance of sleeping against the stonewall. Starscream then put his wings back in place.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen!" Laughed Starscream remembering all the problems Grimlock has ever given him, he then looked down and saw Grimlocks sword. "Oh, nice sword." He the then picked it up before turning to the humans.

* * *

No Grimlock can not fly with his jets they're more like the ones Prowl has in the series and yes I had Grimlock lose. I got the idea for when Starscream uses his wings as swords from the game. Remember to review!


	8. Contract Sealed

Sorry this chapter is a little short compared to the others. Also I remember saying in the stories summary that there will be not be as much romance in this story. In fact the only romance I can guaranty is with Kirche(pretty much the samething as in the Familiar Of Zero) and maybe in the future Irukukwu because of their similarities(alternate forms, reptilian form, to a degree they're both some what childish and a little naive if not simple minded[I'm looking at you Grimlock]) but the later has yet to be decided. Now please enjoy and send reveiws.

* * *

Starscream then began to walk towards to humans with Grimlock's sword. He then saw the pink haired human and then pointed the sword at her now engulfed in fire.

"You!" Said a pissed off Starscream. "You didn't think I forgot about you!"

Starscream then began to walk towards her. Louise then took a step back before raising her wand. Starscream seeing how it was now glowing took this as a bad sign, he then kicked at the earth and sent a wave of it in Louise's direction. Louise then froze, having no way of protecting herself from the attack. Louise then closed her eyes expecting the worst but it never came. She then opened her eyes and saw the entire wave of dirt was being held in place. She then turned around and saw many of the other mages pointing their wands at it. Osmond, Colbert and Kirche then ran to Louise.

"Miss Vallière go tend to your familiar we'll handle this." Said Osmond.

Before she could object Colbert stopped her. "Go Miss Vallière we need your familiar in this battle!"

"That's right Louise, in fact if it wasn't so beat up from fighting us I beat it could have won!" Said Kirche.

When Kirche showed her acknowledgement for Grimlocks power Louise said happily at beating her. "So it looks like I did summon something greater after all."

Kirche just looked at her and to show how little she cared she said. "Credit were credit is due, now go!"

Louise then saw Starscream coming with murder in his eyes. She then took Kirche's command and ran towards the fallen figure of Grimlock, lying against the Academy wall. When she finally got there she proceed to climb the massive robot that carried an almost sad looking expression in his life less state.

Louise then slipped while trying to climb Grimlock and accidentally opened up some small compartment in his chest, revealing a small blue ball that appeared to be made out of electricity. "Is that his heart?" She said before it suddenly dimmed and she quickened her pace, ignoring the explosions and the occasional cry of pain from Starscream from the battle.

When she got to the top she then sat on his shoulder and said. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for you, especially after all the trouble you've caused, so you better be thankful."

Louise then said. "Pentagon of the five elemental powers, grant your blessings upon this creature and bind it as my familiar!" She then kissed him on the cheek.

"Damn it! Why isn't anything happening!" Louise yelled in frustration.

Louise then heard another explosion and turned to face the battle. She then gave up on Grimlock and jumped down and ran to join the fight. At the fight however Starscream was actually enjoying the fight, aside from the occasional pain from a good shot from the mages. He was purposely slowing down the fleshies eventual demise for his own enjoyment. He especially enjoyed stomping on the small bronze warriors.

"Wish I knew how you all do that." Starscream said to himself.

An explosion then happened on Starscreams left shoulder. "Ahh!" He yelled in pain because this explosion felt more painful then all the other attacks from the mages. He then remembered who sent the other explosions like this and turned to see the pink hair humans.

"Spawn of Unicron!" Starscream yelled in anger, preparing to fire at the mages. "I've had enough of this!"

Away from the battle where Grimlocks body lay, the in the opened compartment in his chest his spark began to glow brightly before the compartment closed. Grimlocks eyes then went from gray to green and widened in surprise.

"Me Grimlock alive but how?" Grimlock said he then moved his arm but felt no pain, in fact he felt completely healed. "And me Grimlock feel like a new bot!"

Grimlock then heard Starscream at the battle and had his battle mask come on.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed it and please send some reveiws!


	9. Taken Down A Notch

Sorry this story took so long but this is the longest chapter yet. Please enjoy and review.

* * *

A small explosion from Starscreams blaster knocked Louise-the others were ether hiding or trying to regroup-on to the ground. She then tried to get up but stopped half way from having Grimlocks fire sword pointed at her face. She then raised her arm to attack but noticed she didn't have her wand. She then saw Starscream grinning before he tilted his head to his right, she then turned and saw her wand, out of reach.

"This is your final warning human surrender!" Said the still grinning Starscream, hoping he could gain a follower and her power.

"Never! I would never betray Tristain! I would rather…" She and everyone else then stopped what they were doing when they heard a very loud explosion.

Everyone then turned and then gaped at what they saw, a fully recovered Grimlock charging towards Starscream. He came towards him in robot mode with his jets on but also had some running motions in his charge too, which often caused some small trip-which he quickly caught-or the dragging of his feet from not being able to match the speed from his jets.

As he then neared the still gaping Starscream he quickly eyed his sword in Starscreams hand before fire engulfed his head in rage. "Me Grimlock's sword!" He then said before slamming his fist into Starscreams face.

The punch caused Starscream to drop the fire sword and send him flying. Grimlock then reach down and picked it up.

"Grimlock!" Said Louise pointing at the now far off Decepticon.

"I don't know how you're still alive but I will not fail!" Yelled Starscream in anger before firing a large blast at the two.

Grimlock then put his sword away before grabbing the 2 handles on his two-tailed cape and ripping it off. He then slammed to two pieces together forming a large triangular shield-almost large enough for him to hide behind completely without any difficulty-and dug its tip into the ground for extra support against the blast. The force from the blast when it hit the shield pushed Grimlock back before it finally stopped.

Grimlock then faced the ground still holding up his shield and saw the claw marks he made from trying to hold back the blast. "Hmm me Grimlock getting rusty." He said plainly, thinking back on how there are fewer battles now on Cybertron and Earth.

Grimlock then removed his shield and put it away since he can't fight with it out. He then got shot by one of Starscreams blasts who he saw now in jet mode flying around.

"Hey!" Yelled the small pink haired human he just saved.

Grimlock then gaining a moments reprieved from Starscreams attack asked. "What Pinky want?" And much to his enjoyment saw a frown grow on his previous foe.

"I can help you get him down." Louise said a little annoyed at what her own familiar called her.

"How?" Said Grimlock while bring back out his shield to block off another blast.

"Bring me up higher so I can see him better." Louise told him.

Grimlock then lowered his hand still keeping an eye on the circling Starscream. Louise then jumped on it and Grimlock then raised her up into the air facing Starscream. Starscreamthen started coming down in a noise dive preparing to dive bomb them.

Grimlock with a worried look was then about to put Louise back down since he couldn't fight with her in his hand. "Not yet Grimlock!" Yelled Louise noticing what he was going to do.

Grimlock then raised he higher and then watched in amazement as Louise held on to her wand with both hands, raised it into the air and it began to glow with the crackling sound of what looked like electricity.

The glow then just faded away and with a loud explosion they both looked up. "Ahhh!" They heard Starscream scream in pain as he began to fall to the ground with his jet engine blown a part.

Grimlock then had his T-rex mode's head come out as he began to transform but before he got too far into it he placed Louise on his T-rex head and then continued. He then started to run towards the direction Starscreamwas falling. Starscreamthen transformed while falling and then began to flap his arms trying in a futile attempt to stay airborne. He then landed and created a small mushroom cloud. He then began to climb out before he heard a loud roar and looked up with a face full of fear. Grimlock then leaped forward knocking Starscream back down. He then placed his foot on Starscreamsarm holding it down. Starscreamthen punched him in the side and he just roar in response before he clamped his jaws on Starscreams arms.

"Ahhh!" Screamed Starscreamin pain before and after Grimlockripped his arm off and tossing it a side.

Grimlock was then about to rap his jaws around Starscream's neck but then the Decepticon brought his up trying to shield himself and shouted. "Stop, please I beg of you!" He then saw Grimlock continuing before he yell. "I know something you want to hear!"

Grimlock then stopped what he was doing, had Louise jump off, then transformed and pointed his flame engulfed sword at Starscreams neck. "Speak Decepticon."

"Okay, okay but first promise that you will spare me." Starscream said now grinning though Grimlock could smell trace amounts of his fear.

"Fine." Grimlock spat.

"Okay you see those two moons." Said Starscream while Grimlock nodded in reply. "Well right in between them is a wormhole to Earth."

"Oh." Said Grimlock before he grabbed Starscream by the neck. " Now leave." He growled.

"Why of course." He said before Grimlock dropped him and turned away staring at the moons looking for the wormhole, Starscream then slowly began to rise charging his blaster.

"Grim…" Said Louise about to warn him by was cut off by Grimlock swinging his sword around cutting Starscreams head clean off.

"Damn it not again!" Yelled Starscream before Grimlock picked him up.

Grimlock then ignored Starscreams insults and scanned the sky till he found the wormhole and noticed that it was shrinking. "Me Grimlock know what to do with you." Starscream then gulped in reply.

Grimlock then tossed the head up into the air and when it fell back to eye level he swung his sword like a baseball bat. He then hit Starscream sending him flying, as Starscream went flying he slowly started falling short of the wormhole and then charged a blast from his mouth in which the small pink haired human walked in front of him.

"Allow me." She said before creating a small explosion beneath the head as it fell pushing it back up.

"Frag!" Starscream screamed as he went there the wormhole.

Grimlock then saw the wormhole disappear without a trace. He then transformed and began to walk away. The pink haired human then got in his way.

"Stop right there, you're my familiar now that means you have to do what I say!" Louise Yelled.

"Pink fleshy needs to get out of my way." Said Grimlock before he lightly pushed her out of the way with his foot.

"That's it I've had it, it's not fleshy, pinky or fleshling it's Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière!" Louise said raising her wand up in the air. "Now prepare yourself for one mean silence spell for insulting your master!"

Grimlocks eyes then widened. "Crap." He said before he was engulfed in a explosion.

Louise then walked up and when the smoke cleared she and everyone else-who were now longer hiding or trying to regroup-gaped at what they saw. Grimlock was knocked over from the explosion but was also now the size of a human. He then got up and faced Louise only inches away from her face-his dinosaur mode was about the same height-and looked like he was meaning to bite her but then his eyes widened and he jumped back in surprise.

"What in the name of Primus did Pinky doto me?" He said before he transformed and walked up to her now about a foot and a half taller then her while in robot mode.

"Still a zero Louise!" Laughed Kirche

Louise now starting to turn red in anger yelled. "Get him!"

Most didn't come but several students did come running towards him like Guiche, Montmorency and Kirche along with their familiars. Grimlock then went back to his dinosaur mode and ran but was cut short when a large blue dragon landed in front of him.

"Back already I see Tabitha!" Yelled Kirche while Grimlock gulped.

* * *

Several things first off I gave Grimlock a shield to help him fit in more in the world Tristain and it is one of his new modifications, I'd also like you all to ignore any future things that will happen that are impossible like Louise dragging Grimlock around or hurting him with a whip as some examples. The fire coming from Grimlocks head, that Idea came from the episode Black Friday and when Starscream lost his head A Bridge Too Close, Part II. Also, in a unrelated manner I've noticed that the characters from the Beast Machines series are not in the Transformers/Beast Wars catagory so please help me get Botanica, Savage/Noble, Nightscream, Jetstorm, Tankor, Obsidian, Strika, The Oracle and the Diagnostic Drone on there. I hoped you enjoyed the story and please review.


	10. I Am A Familiar

Well here's the next chapter. Also please send more reviews and look at my polls I now have one for this story though I might change it with another one for this story since no one is voting for it currently, so please send some.

* * *

After getting knocked out by Louise, red haired and blue haired fleshy and vengeful lizard fleshy Grimlock woke up in his dinosaur mode. He then ran to the door before he was choked and thrown back.

"What the slag!" Grimlock shouted before feeling around his neck with his tiny arms and finding himself chained. "By the pit!" He said angrily.

Grimlock then went on biting the chain and yelled in frustration when the chain didn't break. "Frak!"

The door then opened and Louise walked in. "Oh! Good you're a wake."

Grimlock groaned in frustration and ignored her, chewing on the chain again. "That's not going to work." Said Louise seeing what Grimlock was doing.

"No one tells me Grimlock how to escape!" He said before turning back to face the chain with a bright yellow light started to come out of his mouth.

"No!" Shouted Louise raising her palms while hearing the crackling sound of fire.

"What!" Shouted Grimlock with his frustration growing.

"Before you start burning everything around you, I'd like you to know I had some of the teachers enchant it." Louise said hoping to stop him.

"Oh, me Grimlock going to try any way." Grimlock said clearly not understanding.

Grimlock then turned back to the chains about to breath fire in an attempt to melt the chains. He then quickly raised his head with a yelp after quickly being struck in one of his many bruises from the three battles he fought while in this world. He then turned around rubbing his now partly organic hide. He then glared at Louise who just smirked while lightly tapping her palm with a horsewhip.

"What that for?" Grimlock said angrily.

"For nearly catching my room on fire and burning down the academy." Louise said simply.

Grimlock understanding her answer then asked. "Why can't me Grimlock leave?"

"Because you are my familiar." Said Louise a little confused since other familiars automatically seem to know what they are.

"Familiar?" Said Grimlock still confused.

"Yes, you are my familiar and I am your master." Said Louise very slowly trying to help Grimlock understand.

Grimlock now getting it angrily says. "No, me Grimlock no familiar, me Grimlock not like Laserbeak and Ratbat!"

"Who?" Asked a confused Louise.

Grimlock however ignored her question and just continued his rant. "Me Grimlock have no master, me Grimlock's own mast…" Grimlock then howled, as he was hit 2 more times in the face by the whip.

"Wrong! That was before you became my familiar I am your master now." Said Louise losing her patience as Grimlock rubbed the 2 whip marks on his snout. "Just look at your left foot, the runes there are all the proof I need!"

Grimlock then looked at his foot and at what he saw his eyes widened" Whoa where this come from?"

Louise then rolled her eyes and said. "You're hopeless aren't you? You got it when our contract was sealed, you must have been knocked out when you got it."

"Oh." Said Grimlock before he asked. "What contract me Grimlock don't remember signing any paper?"

Louise starting to get frustrated said. "It was made with magic and you were knocked out when Starscream was attacking the academy."

"Magic doesn't exist." Said Grimlock skeptically.

Louise however didn't hear him and asked. "So where are you from?"

Grimlock then thought for a moment before answering. "Me Grimlock born on Earth but from Cybertron. Me Grimlock also got here from Earth."

"Never heard of them, where are they?" Louise asked curiously.

"Cybertron and Earth are planets, other worlds." Said Grimlock.

"So you're telling me that you're not from this world?" Louise asked. "Are you really? No I can't believe you it's impossible."

Grimlock angrily shouted. "Me Grimlock no make this up!"

"Well it's getting late, good night." Said Louise ignoring Grimlock.

Louise then walked over to her bed, with Grimlock watching curiously. Louise then began to unbutton her shirt. Grimlock then turned around trying to cover his eyes once saw that she was changing.

"Why femme Louise acting so loosely?" Grimlock asked himself.

When Louise was done changing into her night gown she crawled into her bed and appeared to be asleep.

Grimlock then ran up to her bed before he was pulled back by the chain and landed on the floor. "But how me Grimlock get home?" He shouted.

"Impossible, returning back to your world just isn't possible!" Said Louise angrily about being disturbed. "Now shut up or I won't feed you tomorrow!"

Grimlock then took her advice realizing that she was holding all the cards. He then went to the pile of hay next to where the chain connects to the wall. He then laid down and shut down for the night.

* * *

Since it's kind of late I am not going to explain any of the references this time maybe next chapter. Please remember to vote on my polls and send reviews.


	11. Chained Up

Sorry but I don't think I'll be explaining an of the references any more since I get the feeling that most of the people who read this story already know a lot about the transformers, the only time I think I'll be doing it is when I need to explain something like why I made Grimlock a techno organic. Though I tried to show the reason behind making Grimlock a techno organic in the story its self(1 chapter) apparently though some didn't take the message, his techno organic nature provides him with a new energy source(where's he going to get energon now?) and to give him more of Satios tributes and I think that the only way to do that is by making him at least part organic. Same thing with his modifications they are to help him or completely replace some of the abilities Satio had that Grimlock simply can't do, for instance the jets and skates replace riding a horse, he'd probably break the damn thing if he tried. Please review at vote for my polls when you're done.

* * *

Early in the morning at the Academy Of Magic and in a tower Louise slept in her nic soft bed. Grimlock however wasn't, in fact he was silently cursing in his robot mode quietly trying to saw through the chains with his sword.

"Fragging chains." Said Grimlock angrily wondering how the chains got from his dinosaur head to now his robot one. "Maybe it really that magic thing the fleshes were talking about."

"This cookberry pie is so yummy…" Grimlocks head then shot up at the noise in alert before realizing that Louise was still asleep.

Grimlock then in his misery began to speak to himself. "Me Grimlock thought me be back home by now but that not going to happen."

Louise then began to stir in her sleep. "Damn it." Grimlock said before he put his sword away and transformed back into his dinosaur mode.

Louise then slowly opened her eyes, got up with a yawn and turned to Grimlock and then in her surprise at seeing Grimlock said. "Who, who are you?"

"Grimlock!" The transformer announced.

"Oh, that's right…" Louise said in a yawn. "You're that familiar I summoned from yesterday, right?"

"Louise forgot?" Said a mildly irritated Grimlock.

"Why are you just standing there?" Said a now irritated Louise. "Hurry up and bring me my uniform and underwear!"

"Why should Grimlock do that?" Said a still irritated Grimlock. "You have two legs not broken."

"Nobles will not dress all by themselves when there is a ready servant in front of them!" Louise said now getting angry at Grimlocks disobedience.

"Me Grimlock don't care!" Grimlock sneered.

Louise then smiled sweetly catching her familiar's attention. "You know Grimlock disobedient familiars are punished." Grimlock then just snorted at the threat and turned around. "Fine then, have it your way no breakfast for you."

Grimlock then turned around to face Louise and with a small laugh said. "So, me Grimlock can get me own food!"

"Maybe so but you can't do it while chained up." Said Louise still smiling.

"Slag it!" Grimlock growled.

"The underwear is in the bottom drawer of the closet." Louise said happily.

Grimlock then transformed and got the underwear and uniform then threw them to Louise. Louise then started to put them on when Grimlock turned around not wanting to see her change.

"What a useless familiar you are you can't do anything without me ordering every single thing!" Said Louise frustrated. "Hey button up my blouse for me!"

"No, do it your self!" Said a mortified Grimlock.

Louise then gave Grimlock a small Glare. "Fine then no breakfast for you." She taunted.

Grimlock after hearing his stomach growl then cursed and walked up to help her. Then after helping her, Louise began to lead him to the mess hall. On the way there they pass to people.

"I'm good at making a soufflé." Said a girl with brown hair in a brown cape.

"I'd love to have a taste of that." Said a boy in a black cape with blond curly hair, carrying a rose like object.

"Really?" Said the girl excitedly.

"Of course, Katie." Said the slightly older boy in a flirtatiously. "I would never lie to your eyes."

"Sir Guiche…" Said Katie with a blush.

"There's never a hidden side of my affection for you." Said Guiche and then he saw Grimlock. "Hey look it's the familiar Louise summoned."

"Right at today's ceremony." Said Katie. "It was a hot topic between first years too."

"When went unconscious and wouldn't move, we faced a lot of trouble." Spoke Guiche. "Hold it."

"What." Answered Grimlock.

"For someone who caused trouble for an aristocrat, shouldn't you say a word of thanks?" Said Guiche a little angry at Grimlock's lack of respect.

"Uh, okay thanks." Said Grimlock not really caring, the only thing that was really on his mind was food.

"Come on Grimlock!" Louise yelled losing her patience.

Grimlock then left the couple and joined Louise. "Blondie gets on me Grimlock's nerves." He said low enough so no one hears.

When they finally got to the mess hall Grimlock then ran to a seat and looked at some of the food happily. "Mmm me Grimlock could get used to this!"

"Pull back the seat already." Louise said frustrated. "You're so inconsiderate."

Grimlock then pulled out the seat for her. "There." He said and then began to pull one out for himself. "Me Grimlock haven't ate since last night."

He then looked at Louise who looked slightly irritated at Grimlock. "That food is only meant for the nobles." Louise said and then pointed to the ground. "That's for familiars like you."

Grimlock then looked down and saw a plate with a small piece of steak. "Uh, more… please." He said remembering that she can create explosions.

Louise however looked at him with a angry expression.

* * *

Also, for the rare few that don't know about the transformers or just need help understanding something try this website /wiki/Main_Page it usually makes fun of what page you're on but it's reliable I think. Please remember to vote on my polls and send reviews.


	12. Kirche

Well every body I'm back with a new update and I hope you'll all enjoy it. Also, please do not question me on why Grimlock's not attacking Louise, knocking down walls/doors and other such things, a explanation may appear in the story. I suggest that all Transformer fans read/watch the Familiar Of Zero, so you can better understand the story. Same thing for those that don't know a lot about the Transformers. I've also made a new poll, one to see if Grimlock should become a Pretender. Please enjoy the story, review and vote when you're done.

* * *

"Good morning Louise." Said a young red haired woman who was accompanied by a even younger girl with blue hair reading a book.

Louise and Grimlock then stopped eating and turned around to see who spoke. Louise lowered her eyes in contempt. Grimlock however simply went back to eating while watching the two with interest.

Louise then responded with evident disdain saying. "Kirche…"

"Oh and is this Louise's famous runaway familiar?" Asked Louise shifting her attention to Grimlock.

Grimlock putting down his food then stood up and quickly inspected Kirche before his eyes landed on her chest and stayed there. "Me Grimlock big bust lady, Kirche!" He said happily.

Kirche however just laughed at the comment and then in a flirtatious way said. "Well good morning Grimlock." She then turned her attention to Louise. "Such a shame isn't it Louise you summoned what was probably the most powerful familiar in the school and you ruined it."

"Still better then yours!" Louise said with some venom.

"Maybe so Louise but he can no longer stand up against Tabitha's wind dragon…" Kirche then looked down at where a large red lizard with fire at the tip of its tail was nudging her leg. "Oh yes, how could I forget this is my familiar Flame."

Flame then walked up to Grimlock before he hissed at him. "Me Grimlock remember you!" Grimlock said before he was tackled by Flame.

"I hope you two get along nicely together!" Kirche said with a laugh not really paying attention.

"Yeah, yeah I know you got a Fire Salamander." Louise said sounding a little depressed.

"Yeah, I know, nice isn't he?" Gloated Kirche.

The two were completely oblivious to Flame, who was on top of Grimlock licking him. "Help, me Grimlock!" Grimlock said trying to get Flame off but not succeeding, since he did not want to harm the familiar of the very friendly red head.

Kirche then turned to a maid with short black hair. "Excuse me! Can I have some tea here?"

"Yes!" Responded maid as she quickly walked away.

Kirche then sat down in Louise's seat, which yelled. "Hey that's my seat!"

The blue haired girl then looked up from her book and said with what appeared to be a lack of interest. "Breakfast…we'll be late."

"You're right Tabitha, I almost forgot!" Said Kirche in a rush. "I'm sorry Louise but playtime's gonna have to wait." She then walked away with Tabitha not far behind.

Flame then jumped off of Grimlock to follow his master. "Quiet fooling around and get up!" Louise told Grimlock angrily who just groaned.

_Mean While The Headmaster's __Office _

In the headmasters office the headmaster Osmond heard a knock on the door. His green haired secretary Miss Longbill then got up to answer it. When she opened the door the teacher Colbert came in.

Osmond then lite his pipe and said. "Yes Colbert?"

"Yes headmaster it's about the coat of arms" Colbert answered now in front of Osmonds desk.

"Really." He said before turning to his secretary. "Miss Longbill can you please leave us for a few minutes?"

The two then waited for Miss Longbill to leave and when the door closed they went back to business. "So tell me what have you found Colbert?" Asked Osmond.

"Nothing." Colbert replied gloomily.

Osmond then said clearly angered that Colbert's waisting his time."Then what are you doing here?"

"No you don't understand, what I mean is that there is nothing." Colbert said. "I even looked up the one that was on the remains of Starscream."

"So you found nothing." Osmond stated.

"Well I may have found one thing." Colbert said.

"Really, well what is it?" Osmond asked.

"The two symbols look very similar, so they may be related so how." Colbert said.

Osmond then stared at Colbert for a few minutes in thought before saying. "I want you to learn all that you can about those two dragons, we must report this to the rule family."

"Of course headmaster." Colbert said before leaving the room.

* * *

As I think I said in a previous chapter there will be less romance in it then the original Familiar Of Zero but since the story is pretty big on romantic comedy there will still be some, so no body give me any crap about Transformer and organic(no everyone is human in the story) romance, it's been done before. In fact that's one of the major reasons why I made Grimlock a Techno Organic, to make things less weird. So every body please bear that in mind. Please remember to review and vote.


	13. Knowledge Is Power

Wow sorry this chapter took so long but I kind of lost my motivation in writing but still plan on working on this story. Also, because of my nearly dead motivation I will end this story at the equivalent of the first season of "The Familiar Of Zero". Also I've got some good news and bad news, the bad news that "Transformers: Animated" was cancelled/ended as I'm sure most of you are already aware, the good news is that I can now make up what ever I want for "Transformers: Animated" so long as it takes place after season 3. The votes are also in and with 17 out of the 26 votes it has been decided that Grimlock will become a pretender. A new poll will also come up soon just to see what "Transformers" character you'd want to see appear in this story, this one will mostly be for fun. This chapter was also made to help the "Transformer" fans understand "The Familiar Of Zero" franchise and vice versa. Please enjoy and lets see if you can spot all the "Transformers" references.

* * *

After their quick breakfast the pair just as quickly found themselves in another building. Louise grabbed a seat at the end of a row of desks. Grimlock however had to sit on the floor, since he broke the wooden chair while trying to site on it. He sat next to Louise in his beast mode at the end of the desk. The room they were in was a round classroom and in the front of the room was a lecturing teacher. Both Louise and Grimlock were paying close attention, Louise so she could hopefully find out her magic affinity. Grimlock however just wanted to understand it, so he could find out how to break out of enchanted chains, teardown the probably enchanted wall, escape from an explosion making girl and if lucky get big again.

"…as everyone is already aware, magic consists of four major aspects, fire, water, earth, wind and the lost element of void." The slightly obese teacher went on. "Making a total of five elements in total."

"What void?" Grimlock asked, whispering to his supposed Master Louise.

Louise however just told him to be quiet and listen if he wants to learn. Grimlock however just growled at this but went back to listening.

"…among them the earth element involves important magic that governs the creation of all matter." The teacher went on until she saw Louise. "Did you understand all of that Miss Valliere?"

"Ah… yes!" The young mage said clearly not getting everything because Grimlock distracted her.

Grimlock however just snickered quietly at her expense, remembering when he had to go to a Cybertronian school.

_Flash Back_

Once the war started to die down and after being in a comatose state for over 48000 vorns Arcee retired from the Cybertron Intelligence and went back to teaching. Before she joined the Cybertron Intelligence she loved her job, she enjoyed teaching and spending her time with the sparklings. Unfortunately now some of her students aren't sparklings thanks to the power of the Allspark.

Arcee then stopped at her desk and stared at three objects on it, she believed that they were trees from Earth.

"What are these doing here?" She asked her students and then just as she predicted all three Dinobots raised their hands in response to her question.

She then pointed at Snarl, who quickly answered. "They apple trees!"

"Okay but why are they here?" She asked again.

"Teachers like apples?" Snarl responded before turning to the other Dinobots.

"Pretty femme teachers." Grimlock replied trying to both help Snarl and woo Arcee.

"Robot fleshling Sari say teachers like apples." Swoop said now getting into the conversation.

"Wait Sari from Earth?" Acree questioned. "Who gave you the authorization to go through a space bridge?"

"We Dinobots got Wheelie too help!" Grimlock answered.

"Well?" Acree asked turning to the sparkling, knowing he probably learned how to work a bridge by his father.

"Wheelie say helped friends that day!" Wheelie said in rhyme.

"You know what you four go to the office!" Arcee told them finally tired of this.

"Can we go fish afterwards? Grimlock asked secretly hoping she would also come.

"I don't care what you do, just stay out of trouble." Arcee answered.

"Hooray class school ended early!" The four cheer.

"Not school just the class for you!" Arcee shouted but they were already gone.

After a couple of cycles she finally calmed down, Acree then moved the trees out of the way. The femme then went back to her desk, sat down and pulled out a datapad.

"Okay well now that we got that over with lets resume learning about the legendary exploration vessel the Axalon."Acree said pleasantly.

"I am Wreck-Gar! I dare to be stupid!" Shouted out one of Arcees students.

Arcee simply face palmed herself thinking. "Oh forgot about that one."

_End Of Flash Back_

Grimlock smiled at the memory despite hating school he got to meet his friend Wheelie and the beautiful Arcee. Though still one of the most violent of the Autobots he acknowledged how it helped him and the other Dinobots control their temper a bit more and behave a bit more like other Autobots in public. It even helped him get into the Autobot Boot Camp.

"Then please explain the basic magic of the earth element." The teacher asked Louise.

"Umm…" Louise said trying to think. "I think it is transmutation."

"Correct." The teacher said. "Oh, and by the way, that's quite a unique familiar you have there is it of the earth element?"

At this moment Grimlockchose to let loose a small flame. "…or is it of the fire element?" The teacher then asked in confusion.

One student then shouted out. "Did you really summon it?"

"You mean that dragon over there?" Another student yelled.

"No dragons have wings, it's got to be some kind of shape shifting salamander or golem!" Another yelled.

"No you idiot!" A student yelled to the previous student. "A golems can only be summoned they can't become familiar because they aren't really alive."

Louise then shouted out. "Of course I summoned him!"

"Don't lie Zero!" A student shouted.

"I'm not lying" She shouted.

"Maybe she bought it from someone and staged the whole thing!" One student shouted.

"Wait maybe she paid the dragon, I mean it does talk." One said.

"So just because it talks doesn't mean it's intelligent, it probably learned to do that as a sort of trick!" One reasoned.

"Me Grimlock went to school!" The Dinobot shouted angrily at the students.

Suddenly all of eyes in the room went to him along with many of their questions.

* * *

This chapter was originally meant to be a lot longer but I decided to end at this and make what would have been the other half of this chapter for the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to get at least one more chapter up before next year.


	14. Knowledge Is Power 2

The second part is now here, enjoy.

* * *

"Wait if you went to a school that means you're from an entire civilization!" One student said.

Grimlock however just looked at him stupidly since he thought that should be obvious. He then turned to look at Louise questioningly.

Louise noticed the look and answered. "There are several races in the world and out of all of them I think only humanity and the Elves have any form of civilization."

Grimlock then answered the question he was given. "Me Grimlock from the Cybertronian civilization."

"Never heard of it." One of the students said.

"That's not surprising, since I doubt any of us have ever seen let alone heard of anything like him ether." Kirche said with a slight nod from Tabitha, who was still reading her book.

The other students hearing this statement all agreed with it, before asking another question. "So what class were you in?"

"Me Grimlock graduated from the class of 6 bil…" He began before he was interrupted.

The interrupting student then said with a face palm. "No, I meant your social class!"

"Oh, me Grimlock part of the low caste group." The Transformer answered now understanding the question.

"Wait you're of the lower class?" The same student said. "Then that makes you a commoner!"

"Wow Louise even when you luck out and get something good it still turns out to be the lowest out of its kind!" One student yelled laughing.

Louises head however just fell over in humiliation. Just when she finally got something she wanted, a powerful familiar it seemed to be getting worse by getting shrunk and being a commoner, though the later was clearly not as bad it's not like its human.

Grimlock however after hearing the word "lowest", transformed, pulled out his flame covered sword, pointing it at the student and said with a growl. "Me Grimlock went too Autobot Boot Camp, me Grimlock can burn you alive fleshling!"

Sadly Grimlock never did graduate from the camp.

_Flash Back_

Outside of what appeared to have been based on a small Cybertronian city stood a figure watching a simulated combat training exercise. The figure was a reddish orange color with trace amounts of yellow and blue. A red Autobot with the 65356-9292-346 body-type came up behind him.

"How are the new recruits doing Overload Minor? The new red Autobot asked.

"Most are doing fine Cliffjumper." Without even turning his head Overload said.

"Most?" Cliffjumper asked.

"It's that group from Earth… the Dinobots they call themselves." Overload Minor replied.

"What they don't have the fighting spark in them?" Cliffjumper asked never having met them, from working in the Metroplex.

At that moment on of the towers blow up from its base and began to fall towards the other team of Autobots. From the hill they saw a mechanical Triceratops running out from the side of the tower without fire.

"No it's not that, far from it actually." Overload said. "They just have no respect for the chain of command, the only time they do respect it is when Grimlock, a fembot or when someone stronger than them is in charge."

"So we can't use any of them." Cliffjumper said.

"Well we might be able to use the flyer since he's learning a little bit about medical mechanics." Overload said. "We can always use more medics."

"And, flyers." Cliffjumper said. "Those are hard to get."

After saying that the top of another tower blow up, sending two Autobots falling off of it. A mechanical Pteranodon then flew off out of it escaping the fire.

"Maybe not." Overload Minor said taking back his words.

"Well ether way I've got this message from Botanica." Cliffjumper said handing Overload Miner a datapad.

As Cliffjumper walked away Overload began to read the datapad. "Interesting, maybe I can get them in the Elite Guard after all."

_Later That Day_

Shortly after the simulation the Dinobots were called to Overload Minors office. Once inside they went to one of the few Autobots bigger then themselves.

Overload Miner in turn looked them over before saying. "Grimlock, Swoop, Snarl do you all know why you're here?"

"No, we Dinobots don't know." Grimlock answered.

"Okay well I've got good news and bad news for you three." Overload said. "I'll star with the good news you three are some of the greatest fighters this camp has ever seen."

"We Dinobots know." Grimlock said while he and the rest of the Dinobots carried a smug little grin.

Overloads eyes however narrowed before saying. "Now for the bad news you are all rowdy, arrogant, lowbrow and worse of all disobedient to you commanding officer, none of these traits are going to help you."

"We Dinobots not getting into the Elite Guard?" Snarl asked.

"Yes, in order to get into the Elite Guard you must be strong, levelheaded and most importantly you must follow the chain of command, let alone become a Prime." Overload Minor stared at Grimlock at the last part. "Or at least from the camp."

"What you mean?" Swoop asked after hearing the last part.

"Throughout Autobot history there have been some who have bypass camp and even the academy at even rarer times." Overload Minors said. "This is usually done with some sort of experiment; some good examples of this would be Jetfire, Jetstorm and even Omega Supreme who was sent to battle shortly after his creation."

"What is this experiment?" Grimlock asked in all seriousness.

"To become technorganics." The Minor said. "The Autobot High Council wishes to further understand the reformatting and the possible benefits." This wasn't much of a surprise to Overload after hearing about the power Elita-1 and Wasp gained as Blackarachnia and Waspinator.

The Dinobots simply took one look at each other before saying. "We Dinobots will do it."

"I thought so, I'll go send a message to Botanica, maybe you three should go see your friends Ratchet and Wheeljack are working on the project." Overload Minor said.

Overload Minors office door then opened and Snarl ran out shouting out. "Me Snarl go first!"

Grimlock hearing this ran after him shouting himself. "Me Grimlock becoming a Prime, me Grimlock go first." A loud crashing sound then followed.

Overload Minor simply face palmed himself, already feeling the processor ache coming before he noticed that Swoop was still here. "Aren't you going to try and there first?"

After another loud crash and a pained yell from Snarl, Swoop said. "No, me Swoop can wait."

_End Of Flash Back_

Grimlock then put his sword away after enjoying the sight of the cowering human, only brought back from his enjoyment from the thought that he wasn't technically given a rank before he got here.

A brave or stupid student then asked the one question everyone wanted to know but hasn't asked. "What are you?"

"Me Grimlock a Dinobot a type of Autobot." Grimlock answered still glaring daggers at the student who offended him.

"Is Starscream one of those?" The same student asked.

"No Starscream a Seeker a type of Decepticon enemies of the Autobots!" Grimlock said angry at the mere thought of the question.

"Well how about…" Another student was about to ask before getting interrupted by the teacher.

"Students enough with all the questions, you can ask them after class we're doing now." The teacher said having enough of her class disrupted for both the students and her own curiosity. "Now for a little demonstration, I will now caste a transmutation spell on this rock. The teacher now said pointing at the rock on her desk.

Now having everyone students attention along with the odd familiar she said. "Please observe closely!" The teacher then tapped the rock with her wand and after a dim glow the rock was replaced with a now golden one.

Along with other students Kirche voiced the first thing that came to her mind. "Is that real gold!"

"Fake…" Kirches friend Tabitha said in monotone. "It's actually brass, an alloy of iron and zinc."

"Correct Tabitha, only those that can harness all four elements can transmute gold, they are called Square Mages because of this." The teacher said in her lecture. "Those that can only harness three are Triangle Mages, two are Lines and those with only one are Dots."

The teacher then drew a pentagram on her board. "Each of the five points on this pentagon represents ether the element fire, water, earth, wind or void. She then drew five triangles inside of it, in the end the triangles made a star. "The lines that I made are too represent the Triangle Mages and Lines."

"Now back to the main topic, Triangle Mages like myself are able to transmute brass." The teacher said. "Lines however are able to transmute glass, which shouldn't be too hard."

The teacher then looked around the class before stopping at Louise's familiar and then Louise herself. "Let's have another demonstration Miss Valliere, please transmute this rock in front of me." The teacher despite being new at the Academy knew Louise was a Dot believed she was a Earth Mage due to her familiar.

As Louise then got up Kirche interrupted the scene. "Please Professor don't make her do it, Louise is…"

The Professor then interrupted Kirche. "My, Miss Zerbst if you're going to insult her again I'll plug your mouth with clay!"

"Fine Professor Chevreuse, but if anything happens it's not my fault." Kirche then responded angrily.

As Louise finally got to the rock, Grimlock got to Kirche. "Why Kirche insult she Louise?" Grimlock asked curious about the seemingly none stop amount of insults sent to her.

Kirche then looked at Gimlock and sweetly said. "You'll find out in a second, look."

Grimlock then leaned forward watching, ignoring the students cowering behind various objects. Louise's wand then tapped the rock which then began to glow, but rather then transmute the rock it simply exploded. The room was then filled with smoke from the explosion and Grimlock could hear the windows glass shatter. When the smoke cleared he could that the room was in ruins with soot everywhere. In fact the only things still standing where Louise, Grimlock and Kirche and Tabitha still at their intact desk, though for the later this was only because Grimlock unintentionally served as a living shield. Louise then turned around and saw the destruction she caused before stopping at her familiar, whose front was completely covered in soot.

"That all Louise do?" Grimlock said before collapsing from the pain.

* * *

Overload Minor is based off of Overload from the Unicron Trilogy, his appearance though is simply a cameo. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	15. The Gandalfr And The Screamer

Sorry I planned on finishing this earlier but with getting ready for my new college classes and getting my wisdom teeth taken out I kind of had other things on my mind. Also, please remember to see the polls after you're done reading.

* * *

He finally found something on that strange familiar the Valliere girl summoned while he was in the library. Professor Colbert then ran out of the library, disturbing the students in there. When he finally got to the Headmasters office he stopped due to hearing some shouting and banging.

Professor Colbert then heard from behind the door Old Osmond. "You'll never get married!" which was followed by a loud slapping sound.

Colbert then chose this moment to knock on the door, alerting both the Headmaster Osmond and Longueville to his presence to stop them from fighting and to show his discovery. He then waited a few moments hearing move before he entered.

"Am I interrupting?" Professor Colbert asked seeing both the secretary Longueville and the Headmaster Osmond sweating, though the former also had a hand print across his face.

"No, of course not." The Headmaster answered. "So what is it Professor Colbert?"

"I found something on that familiar." Colbert responded in a hushed tone.

"I'm sorry, Miss Longueville but can you please excuse us for a moment?" Osmond asked. "I would like to discuss this matter with Colbert in private."

"Yes, of course." She answered before leaving, with the door slowly closing behind her.

Professor Colbert waited until the door was completely closed before handing Osmond the book he found. "Here it is." He said flipping the pages.

Old Osmond then began to read the page before looking up at Colbert. "So you believe that the familiar Grimlock is the legendary Gandalfr the same type of familiar the legendary Founder Brimor."

"Yes there is no mistaking it." Colbert answered. "The rune markings on his hand match the ones in the book!"

"Well did you find anything on the coat of arms?" Headmaster Osmond calmly asked.

"Nothing, but I'm still searching in the library." Colbert answered.

"It's a good thing I sent a message to my old friend Beorht to see if he could find anything in his library." The Headmaster stated as he was scratching the chin of his mouse familiar.

"The same Beorht who made the Dragon Mound?" Colbert asked curiously.

"And, the one who discovered the Dragon's Bane, as well as the owner of that horrible owl familiar Solomon." Osmond said remembering how it the owl Solomon tried to eat his familiar.

"I'll get back to the library and double check to make sure I haven't missed anything." Colbert then said.

"Tell no one of this Professor, we can't afford this getting out yet." The Headmaster told Colbert.

_Meanwhile On Earth_

"Help!" Shouted the head of Starscream, wondering why these things only seem to happen to him.

Starscream then stopped his shouting at the sound of a car engine. He then heard the sound of someone transforming and prayed too Primus and even Unicron that it was a Decepticon loyal to him. He then however realized that there was no Decepticon loyal to him since Megatron was alive even though he's in the Autobot prison Trypticon, so instead he simply prayed for aid. He then felt himself rising in the air and new that someone picked him up.

Just before he could question the Cybertronian who found him, he got tossed into the air and recaught so he was facing the mech who found him. "Lockdown!" Starscream said with fear.

"What a shame, I like when they run, but I guess you can't right now." Lockdown said tapping his hook on Starscreams forehead to mock him.

Lockdown then transformed into his muscle car alt mode, saving his arm for last. He then through Starscream inside.

"Release me, I can provide upgrades, credits, anything!" Starscream was yelling. "Just help me get a body first so I can pay you!"

Lockdown however simply ignored Starscream. "Maybe I can take that sonic blaster out of his mouth?" Lockdown questioned himself and unintentionally shut up Starscream at the same time. "Nay, it's not even worth the effort plus Slipstream still wants him in good condition just incapacitated."

"What my femme clone!" Starscream screamed. "No, turn around!"

"So that's why they call you Star-scream." Lockdown said in amusement.

* * *

Yeah, sorry no Grimlock or Louise in this chapter. Also, Beorht and Solomon are one time characters from Generation 1. Some of you Familiar Of Zero fans may be wondering why Grimlock is now the Gandalfr rather then me coming up with something new, well I have 2 reasons for this, one I don't really know of any other familiar types that aren't being used and the second reason I'll tell you guys after The Transformer fans find out what it is. Again please remember the polls, so far I've only had 3 votes and a tie between 3 characters. This may also be the last chapter for a while do to college. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter despite it not being real long.


	16. The Last Insecticon

Sorry this took so long but I was busy trying to pass my college classes. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

After several hours of Louise cleaning up the classroom without the aid of magic as punishment for ruining the class, Grimlock didn't help since as a familiar he counted as magic and because he wasn't happy with her for his present position, the two left.

"Me Grimlock now understand she Louise's nickname The Zero!" Grimlock said with false cheerfulness. "She a mage that don't even use magic correctly" Grimlock continued, though secretly he thought the explosions were pretty cool.

The Dinobot however failed to see his master stop walking with her familiar with closed fists. "You a commoner and worst still a familiar dare insult his master." Lousie calmly if not eerily said while holding up her wand.

"Spawn of Unicron Pinky do your worst!" Grimlock taunted, remembering all of the battles he's been in but forgetting about his injuries.

"You stupid dog!" Lousie yelled and with a wave of her wand an explosion engulfed Grimlock.

After the explosion Lousie then realized that she was late for class and ran away forgetting about her familiar.

_Meanwhile On Earth_

"Why am I here?" Starscream demanded as he looked at his sitting feminine clone.

Slipstream, however, simply ignored him and called out to a blue mech. "Soundwave take Lockdown to the armory."

"Operation: Payment." Responded Soundwave as he led Lockdown to the armory.

"Why am I here?" Starscream shouted again.

Slipstream then focused her attention on Starscream. "Do you know why I revived you after the Autobots captured Megatron?"

"Too name you." Starscream sarcastically said.

"No, it was to offer you up to Megatron so then I will become the Second-in-command." Slipstream answered grinning.

Starscream, however, simply laughed at the statement. "Good luck with that, Megatron's being held in Trypticon Prison!"

"We're going to have a prison break you idiot!" Slipstream snapped at her creator.

"And, how are you going to do that with only yourself and I'm assuming Soundwave?" Starscream asked full of sarcasm.

"Oh, there are others along with yourself." She answered.

"Me!" Starscream hollered out laughing again. "Oh, that's rich I'd never that you'd be my comical clone, like I'd help break out Megatron even if I could!"

"Don't worry we can fix your little body problem along with your loyalty one." The femme clone said.

"And, how would you do that?" Starscream asked referring to his loyalty.

"What are the 5 Cybertronian size classes?" Slipstream asked.

"What?" Starscream asked, surprised by the question.

"Just answer the slaggin question." Slipstream calmly said.

"The largest is the Guardian class which were previously extinct until Omega Supreme was created, then Voyager class such as our selves, then the Deluxe class which is the most common, the extinct Minicons and the smallest size class the Insecticons which are also extinct." Starscream answered confused.

"Wrong!" The femme Seeker said. "There is but one Insecticon left."

"What are you talking about?" Starscream said.

Slipstream then rose from her chair and walked toward the head. She then bent over and grabbed him by the top of the head and picked him up. Starscream was then taken to a small table which only carried a human microscope. The microscope then began to change its shape, surprising Starscream as it transformed. At the end of the transformation stood a very insect like transformer, which had a relatively long neck which supported a rather large head for its size. It also had several antennas, dish on its head and what appeared to be red glasses. Starscreams eyes then widened as he remembered the stories he heard about this Insecticon from the Great War.

"Scalpel see if you can fix his disobedience." Slipstream orders.

"Ve must haff ze head on ze table!" Scalpel said.

Slipstream then dropped Starscream on to the table. Scalpel then calmly walked up to Starscreams head before jumping on top of it, just above the Seekers eyes. Scalpel noticed this and simply grinned or at least what one would assume is a grin with all his mandibles. Starscream then saw his arm transform into a buzz saw. Starscreams screams of pain were then heard throughout the Decepticon hideout.

_Back At __The Academy_

"You think it's alive?" One of the students surrounding the knocked out Dinobot asked.

"No it must have starved to death." Another student said.

"Anyone going to help it?" One asked.

Grimlock now just gaining consciousness simply moved his head up to see a maid with short black hair.

* * *

Sorry that Grimlock and Louise aren't in this much but I've been getting a lot of requests for more of the Transformers. Speaking of which Scalpel who originally appeared in Revenge Of The Fallen is also now a character in Animated if the The Allspark Almanac 2 so I've tried to discribe him from a picture I've seen. Also please remember to review and see my polls which might change. Hoped you all enjoyed.


	17. Starscreams Benefactor

Well here's the new chapter and I'm sorry it took so long and as before this one is dedicated to the Decepticons. Also, since I forgot to explain something from the last chapter the Insecticon size class is inspired from the Insecticon(s) from Transformers Revenge Of The Fallen. Please don't forget to review.

* * *

"Don't worry Commander Starscream with the aid of Swindle and Stretch we'll have your new body ready in no time." Said a red mech with bit of sarcasm when he mentioned Starscreams past rank.

"Who's Stretch?" Starscream simply asked.

"I am Stretch." A figure said watching from the entrance of the room.

Starscream then watched as the figure walked in the room revealing himself as a tall, skinny and cream colored mech. His build also made him appear to be some sort of wealthy businessman complete with a monocle and top hat.

"That's right you weren't here when he was created." The red mech said.

"Let me tell him of my origins Knock Out." Stretch calmly said.

"Of course." The red mech now known as Knock Out said.

Stretch then took of his monocle and began to clean it. "Let's see it all began with…"

_Flash Back_

It was a dark night as a cream colored limousine went driving out of a very shady part of Detroit.

"Hopefully this will get rid of the Autobots for good." The ex-CEO of Sumdac Systems Porter C. Powell said.

Powell then looked to the right of his seat to see what he recently purchased from the black market. He then picked up and opened the box he was staring at. While he was admiring his prize a sudden explosion rocked the limo to the side. The automaton driving the limousine then stopped the car probably due to some error. A man that carried a bow and dressed in green came out behind some building.

"Verily, what spoils are here I wonder?" The Angry Archer questioned.

Powell quickly hid his prize in his coat then stepped out of his Limo along with his automaton. "Sorry but nothings here."

"Pockets." The villain simply said.

Porter C. Powell then sighed and reached into his pocket ignoring the arrow in his face. He then pulled out the box he was carrying.

"It's nothing really." Powell said calmly desperately trying to hide how nervous he really was.

"Then you won't mind if I see it." The Angry Archer said as he reached for it.

"No!" Powell shouted as he tried to run for it.

The Angry Archer then leapt after him in an attempt to stop him, however, all he really did was end up tackling him sending the box Powell had flying. The box then hit the hood of Powells limo and opened up allowing the Allspark fragment to fall out. The Allspark fragment then sank into the car which then began to transform.

"Curses another unwieldy gargantuan!" The green villain shouted before running off.

Powell simply smiled as he watched it finish its transformation and then walked up to it. "Well we have a lot of work to do… Tux." Powell finished with what he decided to call his new ally.

Tux then stepped forward stepping on what was once his driver the automaton and grabbed Powell to bring him up to eye level. "I prefer the name Stretch if you don't mind and yes we do have a lot of work to do." Stretch said quietly laughing.

_End Of Flash Back_

"…and now I use Porter C. Powells resources for my own benefit." Stretch said as he finished his story.

"And what is to your benefit?" Starscream asked.

"To aid the Decepticons of course." Stretch said. "I help them and they will allow me to be in charge of Earth."

"Why the slag would you want Earth?" The seeker then asked.

"I simply like it here." Stretch responded.

"He likes living the good life and wants to keep it that way." Knock Out told Starscream.

"But you can't supply me with energon, cybertonium or destronium." Starscream said.

"Money is power and I happen to have a lot of it thanks to Powell." Stretch said. "All I need to do is find someone who is willing to trade."

"Swindle?" Starscream asked.

"Yes that's right." Stretch said. "I often trade with him some new upgrades found only on Earth like some Turbo boosters and on occasion some exotic new pet for his consumers." Stretch finished chuckling.

"Well if you excuse us Stretch I have to get back to work." Knock Out said.

"Of course." Stretch said leaving the room.

_Mean While At The Academy_

"Me Grimlock like chicken soup." Grimlock said with most of his upper body inside a cauldron.

"I hope you like it all we had at hand were the staff meals." Said the maid Grimlock now knows as Siesta.

"It good!" Grimlock said looking at her now.

"That's good, well I got to go I have work to do." Siesta said.

Grimlock then got out of the cauldron and began to wipe the chicken broth off. "Me Grimlock help!" He said as he followed her out.

* * *

Not one of my better chapters I think but I felt the need let people know where the Decepticons are getting their resources. Also, Knock Out is based off of his Transformers Prime counterpart while Stretch is a character who would have appeared in Animated if The AllSpark Almanac 2 is anything to go by. Stretch is also based off of the Gobot character Tux(a name Hasbro doesn't have the rights too, thus Stretch). Please remember to review!


	18. Siesta's Champion

Sorry this took so long again but I've got some good news and bad news. First the good news a season 4 for The Familiar Of Zero is being made. No for the bad news I will be going back to college so I'll probably not be updating for a while and to top it all off the creator of The Familiar Of Zero has cancer. Regardless though please enjoy this new chapter and review.

* * *

Outside Grimlock was helping Siesta give cakes and other deserts to the nobles trying to bond with their familiars. During this he was thanking Primus for all he's worth since Louise wasn't was here and ignoring all the looks he was getting from the students; he got used to getting stared at back on Cybertron due to his altmode.

"So Grimlock what was your job before you were summoned here?" Siesta asked.

"Me Grimlock tried for the Elite Guard." Grimlock said answering his new friend.

"So you're a soldier." Siesta said.

"Me Grimlock never got in, got summoned instead." He said sadly.

"I'm so sorry Grimlock." Siesta said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me about Miss Montmorency?" A brown haired girl in a brown cloak yelled.

"You're misunderstanding Katie!" The blond haired teen with a giant mole familiar known as Guiche said. "Why do you speak of such sad things?"

Guiche's girlfriend Montmorency ran up to him. "You've been making a move on a first year, haven't you?" The blond girl yelled.

Enjoying the show was Grimlock grinning and quietly laughing; all while remembering the abuse the Dinobots took from Blackarachnia when they got a little too affectionate and fully expected a similar fate for him. During this Grimlock also noticed a small vial fall out of Guiche's pocket but took no notice of it viewing it as unimportant. Siesta, however, also noticed the vial, but unlike Grimlock chose to return it. She then picked it up and began to walk towards the group.

"Excuse me Sir but you dropped this." Siesta told Guiche.

"So it's true!" One of the students also watching shouted. "You are also with Montmorency The Fragrance!"

"Yeah that's some of the perfume she makes." Another yelled.

"How could you!" Katie yelled, then slapped him in the face and ran crying.

Montmorency then took a step closer to Guiche. "Montmorency please this is all just a big misunderst…" Montmorency then punched him in the face knocking him over and causing everyone else to laugh at Guiche.

When Guiche finally got up holding nose he pointed at Siesta. "You, how dare you disgrace me and cause two girls to cry."

"What?" Siesta said full of fear.

"A commoner such as yourself should be punished, but luck you I shall not harm a flower such as yourself." Guiche said angerly. "So instead I demand that you choose yourself a champion so we can a duel for our honor!"

"But where would I find one?" Siesta asked since no sane commoner would fight a noble and thus fight for her.

"Not my problem." Guiche said. "But when you're done meet me in the Vestry Court Yard."

Guiche then walked away with most of the student spectators, who wanted to see the duel. Siesta, however, was on her knees not knowing what to do.

Siesta then felt a large and heavy hand gently touch her shoulder making her turn around. "Me Grimlock be champion."

"What do you mean you'll be the champion?" Someone behind them yelled.

Grimlock then groaned. "Me Grimlock her Siesta's champion."

"You can't just do things without your master's permission!" Louise said as she then grabbed his hand and tried to drag him away.

Grimlock would not move though and pulled his arm back freeing it from Louise. "You no master to me Grimlock."

"What?" Louise asked truly surprised.

"Me Grimlock serve no spoiled little insect!" Grimlock yelled at Louise. "Me Grimlock no pet!"

"But I summoned you!" Louise cried out.

"You Louise take me Grimlock from home!" Grimlock said before turning to face some large teen. "Where Vestry thingy?"

"Over there." The obese teen said, pointing in the direction.

Grimlock then started to walk in the direction with Siesta leaving Louise behind.

_Mean While In The Headmaster's Office_

"We should stop this." Colbert said while looking out the window. "I would recommend using the Bell Of Sleep."

"Nonsense we don't need to use such an important artifact to stop this." The Headmaster said observing what's out the window.

"Then what should we do?" Colbert asked.

"Nothing Colbert, we do nothing." Old Osmond said. "This is a perfect opportunity to see what he can do against a noble, Gandalfr or not."

"Oh I get it this duel could confirm if he is the Gandalfr." Colbert said. "And, even if he isn't we might learn more about his race."

"Correct, Colbert." Osmond said. "Plus it should be fun to watch."

* * *

Please remember to review!


	19. The Vestry Court Yard

Well here's the new chapter. Please enjoy.

* * *

"I commend you for not running away maid." Guiche said as he saw Siesta walk in with Grimlock in his T-rex altmode, though he paid no mind to him since he was Louise's familiar and not the maids. "Was it hard for you to find a champion?"

"Not really." Siesta said awkwardly.

"That's good." Guiche said arrogantly. "Well I might as well provide your champion with a sword just to keep this interesting."

Guiche then waved his rose wand forcing a petal to fall off of it. As the petal hit the ground in front of Siesta, there was a flash of light from which a sword rose up from. Grimlock then stepped past Siesta transforming.

"Thanks." Grimlock said before pulling out his own sword. "Me Grimlock brought own though."

Grimlock then lowered his sword on top of the one Guiche just made slowly melting it back into the ground, some of it even turned into slag. Instead of the swords normal orange fire coming from it, a far more concentrated pale blue flame covered the sword, in fact looked more like it was coming from an oven or jet engine. No one noticed that Grimlocks familiar runes were glowing.

"Wait you're her champion?" Guiche said getting worried. "Louise call off your familiar!"

Louise who just ran through the crowd said practically crying because of her so called familiar. "I can't, he won't listen to me!"

"That new." Grimlock thought as he just noticed the change in his swords fire, then he remembered from the school with Arcee, blue fire is hotter than orange fire. "Me Grimlock like."

Guiche while watching this began to wonder what he should do. He remembered quite well Grimlocks fight with Starscream. However, Guich also knew that Grimlock was still recovering from the fight. In fact Grimlock has so many dents and cracks in his armor Guiche bet his golems would be capable of either smashing or tearing it off. He finally decided that he wasn't going to just surrender and disgrace himself and his family. He was going to instead bring honor to his family.

As before Guiche then waved his wand forcing another petal to fall and when it hit the ground Guiche shouted. "Bronze golem valkyrie!"

A feminine suit of bronze armor then rose from the ground in a flash of white. The valkyrie appeared to be wearing a skirt, it's helmet had decorative wings on it, had large shoulder plates and even carried a lance or spear with it. The valkyrie then turned to face a very surprised Grimlock.

Grimlock, however, wasn't surprised with the magic but instead with something else entirely. "A femme!" He said with wide optics.

"Yes I guess it is rather feminine looking I suppose, but such is required for such a masterpiece." Guiche said.

"Me Grimlock don't want to hurt femme." Grimlock responded.

"Then try to keep things interesting!" Guiche yelled growing cockier before turning to his valkyrie. "We begin now!"

Guiche's golem then disappeared in a blur and the sound of metal on metal radiated in the Vestry Court. The crowd of students were silent in seeing the still forms of Grimlock and the valkyrie. Grimlock was still presumably from shock from the valkyries speed; he even dropped his sword, which flames suddenly died out. After what seemed to be forever the valkyrie pulled its arm back revealing its hand to be dented and distorted beyond use.

As the golem was observing its hand another blur appeared recreating the same scene that took place just moments before, only this time the valkyries head was sent flying, several students had to jump out of its path as it crashed in to the academies wall.

Grimlock then lowered his raised fist as the rest of the valkyries body collapsed to the ground. "Me Grimlock change mind now."

Grimlock quickly bent over and grabbed his sword as Guiche in a panic now waved his wand sending 8 more petals to fall, which brought eight more valkyrie golems. These valkyrie however were armed with maces and war hammers. Four of the golems then charged towards the Dinobot while the rest stayed with Guiche as guards. Grimlock quickly impaled the first two golems by thrusting both his sword and left hand through their chests, his hand even breached the other side. Both suits of armor then fell apart, until only the chest armor remained, for one was stuck on Grimlocks arm and the other was still impaled by the sword.

Grimlock then saw the third golem and quickly dispatched it by turning his sword back on, not to add power for slashing or cutting but to make to make the armor around the sword red and soft. This action made it much easier to send the armor crashing into the third valkyrie, when he flicked it of his sword. When Grimlock didn't see any more valkyrie he looked at Guiche with a evil looking grin which he oddly returned. Grimlocks sword was then kicked out of his hand from a force behind him, send the sword away. The transformer quickly turned around to meet the forth valkyrie which managed to sneak behind him.

A mace was then smashed into his face and then his arm causing Grimlock to roar in pain. Grimlock then slammed his arm, the one that was still stuck in the valkyrie armor, on his enemy crushing it.

Grimlock then placed his foot on the armor stuck to his armor and proceeded to pull trying to free his arm. "Come off!" He yelled before giving up on the pulling and opened his mouth bring forth an inferno of fire.

Though trying to be careful at burning himself since controllable to belief the Dinobots are only fire resistant, not fire proof with the exception of their mouths obviously. Unfortunately he failed at this and severely burned his arm which was even more painful because of his organic half; he did however free his arm. Reaching out his arm Grimlock then grabbed the closest thing to use as a weapon, which just so happened to be the lance from the first valkyrie he fought. His runes lit back up and for some reason he felt better despite still having all his wounds.

"Attack!" Guiche then yelled sending three of his four remaining golems.

For Grimlock, however, time seemed to slow down. Looking down at the lance he noticed that the runes on his hand were glowing and was stunned with the knowledge he was gaining. Before he grabbed the lance he would have just thought of using it to stab or even treat it the same way one would use a club, now he knew how to properly use and all if not most of the techniques. He even believed that he knew the techniques better then the back of his own hand, which even he knew was quite pathetic. Time then began to speed back up and Grimlock nearly had another mace slammed into his face before he jumped out of the way. The Dinobot began to twirl the lance in his hand blocking all of the attacks from the valkyries. Grimlock quickly saw an opening and impaled one of the golems and then flung it off slamming it into the other one.

He then jumped on top of the two downed bodies and impaled the lance through them both. Grimlock then let go of the lance and began running towards Guiche. While in mid run Grimlock transformed back into his dinosaur altmode. The remaining valkyrie then moved in front of its creator to intercept the charging Dinobot. Before Grimlock met the valkyrie he jumped forward landing on top of it and wrapped his mouth around tearing its head off. Grimlock then leapt off of the valkyries falling form and land on top of Guiche.

Guiche looking up in fear seeing the head of his own valkyrie, still in the transformers mouth, right in front of his face. The valkyrie head began to melt in Grimlocks mouth from the small flames Grimlock also summoned. The Molten metal then began to drip on to Guiches uniform, burning through it and thus lightly burning Guiche as well, since it hardened before it got to him.

"I…" Guiche stuttered full of fear. "I yield."

Grimlock swung his head around spitting the molten bronze out of his mouth. "Louder."

"But..." Guiche began but was interrupted when Grimlock quickly slashed his face with his small two fingered hand and then brought it back to slap his face. "I yield!"

Grimlock then brought his face closer to and roar. "Me Grimlock badass, me Grimlock King!"

Grimlock then leapt off of Guiche and transformed ignoring the students stunned faces and comments at his self proclaimed title and retrieved his sword. He then sheathed the sword in his back. He then began to walk towards the lance he used earlier.

"Me Grimlock keeping this." He said thinking it would make a nice trophy.

Grimlock however collapsed before he got to the lance though since all of the injuries he took from the fight and the ones he still had from Starscream began to take affect again.

_Mean While In The Headmaster's Office_

"Well that was fun." The Headmaster said.

"I'm surprised this fight took longer." Colbert said.

"It's not that surprising though, this just shows that his is still a formidable opponent even when injured." Old Osmond responded.

Colbert simply turned to look at him. "Oh yes that's right he's was still recovering from his previous injuries with Starscream."

Osmond simple nodded. "Let's continue our observations in secret for now."

* * *

Yeah I'm having some mixed feelings with this chapter. Hopefully however you'd all overlook the beating Grimlock took and him fainting but I could only think of one way for Grimlock to start liking Louise and this was the first step, after all there's a reason to why Saito fainted at the end and it's not just because he took a beating. So please forgive me for this. The next few chapter will be to show what other characters are doing as well as introduce some new ones. Please don't forget to review and please no flames.


	20. While Grimlock's In Stasis Lock

I decided too do a few chapters that show what everyone else it doing "while Grimlock's in stasis lock" hence where the chapter got its name. I'm also thinking about writing a series of one shots similar to "Corvus no Genmus" well known collection of oneshots named The Familiars Of Zero what do you guys think. Please enjoy and review.

* * *

Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière had a problem. Her familiar was injured and in a coma. The worst part of it all is that no one knows what to do. Louise had all the water mages; that knew any healing magic, at the academy come to try and help her familiar recover. At first it seemed that the healers' magic was working, having a sort of tan flesh grow on Grimlocks wounds which everyone assumed was scar tissue. However, after a few hours the scars gained a rancid smell and simply slid off. It was even then shown by Professor Colbert that the new skin wasn't even actually attached to Grimlock when he pealed it off

The healers believed this to be impossible often saying things like. "This cannot be, all living things need water in order to heal!"

Colbert then theorized that Grimlock might not be alive in the same sense as everything else. The Professor then went to see if he could find any answers in Starscreams corpse, which still hasn't been removed yet due to its size.

"What are you Grimlock?" Louise said to herself worried about her familiar.

_Meanwhile On Earth_

"Stretch!" The femme seeker Slipstream shouted. "What are you doing?"

"Buying stocks in Stark and Cobra Industries." Stretch simply declared. "Oh, look the Sharing's doing well again; maybe I should buy some of that as well?" Stretch then said to himself.

Slipstream responded by raising her arm and firing her cannon at the ceiling right above Stretch. Dirt and several rocks then fell on the cream colored Decepticon. Luckily for Stretch however the debris was not enough to harm him but startle him.

"Are you insane?" Stretch yelled. "We're in a cave; do you want the entire thing to collapse on us?"

"Sorry but no, my creator isn't crazy just stupid and it's the other clones that inherited that." Slipstream answered. "Now back to business, we have more than enough of your funds to allow us to do things quietly and keep the Autobots out of our servos for now, so unless you want me to sell Swindle your weight in spare parts you'll go back and do the job you were given!"

"Yes Slipstream." Stretch answered quietly.

"Now what work did you get done?" Slipstream asked.

"I sent the Constructicons to build the ship underneath one of my night clubs…" Stretch began.

"Dancitron?" The seeker asked.

"No Club Con." Stretch answered.

"Good that one's bigger." Slipstream said. "Continue."

"I've also sent the gestalt powerlink, which has been previously used in the Constructicon project Devastator, to team Stunticon." Stretch said. "Team Chaar is waiting for further orders at Space Bridge 030- 687 and Lord High Governor Straxus isn't answering my calls."

"Megatron will hear about, the Lord High Governor of planet Lucifer refusing to assist us." Slipstream angrily declared. "Anything else?"

"Yes several others have joined us forming two new teams one lead by a Deathsaurus, Sky-Byte and Magmatron, I've sent them to some of the other Space Bridges." Stretch said. "Oh, and we found you brothers, they now call themselves Thundercracker and Skywarp."

"Good I'll be back later." Slipstream said as she started walking away.

"You know Soundwave would be better at this then me." Stretch said.

"Quite your bitching." Slipstream angrily said. "Soundwave is busy writing the lyrics of another song for his new pet."

"What?" Stretch shouted.

"Oh it's adorable actually, we bought it from Swindle." Slipstream said only to continue walking. "He claimed to have lost an arm and his partner when he captured it, don't worry he got a replacement arm."

As soon as Slipstream left Stretch turned back to his station and the computer it had. "Hmm… should I buy some of Berger Inc.?"

_Meanwhile On Cybertron_

"Come on Rattletrap I want to see all of these crates in the Axalon II in a joor." A mech that looked a bit like the new Magnus only black with red optics said.

"Why can't someone else do this like Rhinox or that kid Depth Charge gave you Primal?" Complained the brown and grey Autobot named Rattletrap.

"You're lucky that you haven't been sent to Trypticon Prison due to helping Shockwave and it's all thanks to your girlfriend." Primal said. "You're also lucky that Botanica's a member of the High Council and got you a job here."

"So I guess that means no help." Rattletrap said.

"Neither Rhinox, Cosmos and…" Primal began before he was intrupted by a large brown and green mech.

"I got this Primal." The new mech said.

"Alright Rhinox." Primal said before walking off. "You lucked out Rattletrap."

"Well lets get to work Rattletrap." Rhinox said joining Rattletrap in his work.

* * *

Oh so many references but lets start with this, Stark and Cobra Industries are my own little shoutout to Marvel and G.I. Joe both of which had crossover with The Transformers, while the Sharing is a shoutout to The Animorphs which had their toys under The Transformers brand name. Straxus also only appeared in in the Marvel crossover though he would have existed in Animated since he's mentioned end even has a image of him in The AllSpark Almanac II. Primal, Rhinox and Depth Charge are all characters from the Beast Era(Beast Wars). Rattletrap as most fans already know is a homage to Rattrap, he appeared though was unnamed in the show. Deathsaurus was a G1 character though he was mentiond in The AllSpark Almanac II and appears in Shattered Glass. Sky-Byte appeared in numerous Transformer franchises though he most well known from Robots In Disguise. Magmatron appeared numerous times in the Beast Era. Hope you all liked it, please remember to review!


	21. While Grimlock's In Stasis Lock 2

Once again I'm sorry about how long this has taken to update and I'm afraid I have no real excuse other than lazyness and a lack of motivation. I really hope you can all forgive me because of this and I'd like to thank those who have stuck with this story for as long as you have. I am however starting a new job today and I will be going back to college soon so I might not update again for while again and for this I am sorry again. I do however hope you guys like this new chapter though and please remember to review!

* * *

It was the middle of the night and all of the student were or at least should have been in bed. It was for this very reason that Professor Colbert chose this time to begin anatomizing Starscream's body, hoping to discover how to help Miss Vallière's familiar. All it took for him was a short walk outside of the academy to reach the still form of the headless Decepticon. When Colbert finally made it to the body he then stopped when he noticed several puddles of a blue substance that glowed slightly in the dark.

"Blood?" Colbert simply thought to himself, before pulling out a flask and filling it up with the odd blue blood.

Once he filled the flask and corked it, Professor Colbert then used his magic to levitate and proceed to move towards the remains of Starscream in an upward motion. This continued until he was directly above the body. He then ended his spell and dropped down by about a foot, landing on the Decepticons chest and began to examine the body. During his examination he quickly discovered that the glass panel was capable of sliding back. Looking into the compartment now the professor noticed two seats with in it made out of an odd sort of fabric and by touching one of them he quickly discovered that both were despite their appearance made out of metal, based on how cold they felt. The professor then left the compartment and slid the glass panel back deciding to explore the small compartment later when there's more light. Colbert now kneeling on the grey surface inspected the metal looking for anything of interest. Finding nothing of interest Professor Colbert started a new spell and instantly a powerful flame appeared on the top of his staff. Colbert than forced the wild flame to gradually shrink down into a much smaller blue flame, which held itself in a shape similar to a tear. Colbert then began to try to cut open the metal corpse he was stand on with his staff, which was a very difficult thing to do while trying not to look directly into the sparks his cut work was making.

After an hour the hard working professor then stopped in his work; extinguishing the small flame on his staff, and stood up stretching out his back and then held back a groan. "This will take a while." Colbert said as he saw how little of the metal he actually managed to cut through.

_Meanwhile On Cybertron_

"So what's the cargo on this trip?" Rattletrap asked as he was staking the crates.

"Just some supplies for the Colony Omicron." Rhinox answered as he picked up another crate.

"That's it?" Rattletrap said.

"Well at the colony we're also meant to pick up some failed experiment for disposal." Rhinox answered.

"Why the slag couldn't it have been taken care of on Omicron?" Rattletrap asked looking at his new friend.

"Because they couldn't." Rhinox simply said. "We are to take it and launch it straight into the Unicron Singularity after we pick up some more cargo from Earth."

"Earth, as in the organic planet!" Rattletrap shouted clearly unnerved with this news. "Why do we have to go there?"

"Optimus Magnus and several members of the Council have decided that it is time to try and end Cybertrons almost universal zoophobia." Rhinox said with amusement. "So we are to go to Earth and pick up some organic wildlife and fossils for some sort of organic zoo."

"What kind of slag is this?" Rattletrap shouted. "What self respecting bot would allow this to happen?"

"I don't know about you but I'd personally like to see what a rhinoceros is." The green and brown mech said, much to the horror of Rattletrap.

_Meanwhile At Trypticon Prison_

"Keep moving you two." One out of the many Autotroopers said while leading both Megatron and Shockwave back to their cells after more questioning.

Shockwave in response to this transformed into his alter ego Longarm Prime. "Are you fine Autobots really going to send one of your own Primes into a cell?" Shockwave mocked.

"Keep moving you slagging c..." One of the Autotroopers began before he got interrupted by one of the prisoners in a nearby cell.

"Armbot?" The prisoner said.

Everyone then stopped walking and turned to look at the cell. The cell from what could be seen by the Decepticon prisoner was much like all the others in Trypticon Prison, which didn't mean much since most cells were nothing more than large metal containers capable of fitting in some of the largest cybertronians. In fact the only way one could see in one of the cells is through a small window through the door. Naturally this meant that in this moment what they saw through this small window was getting their attention. What they saw was what could have passed as the face of a large purple eyed insect, complete with mandibles and even antenna.

"Well, well, well would you look at that." The disguised Shockwave said. "If it isn't one of my greatest creations, Waspinator."

"What Armbot talking about?" The former Autobot questioned.

"You still don't know?" Shockwave chuckled before he resumed his true form. "The Bumbler wasn't lying when he told you about me."

Surprisingly it didn't take long for the insane bot to understand what Shockwave was referring too. And, in response to it Waspinator roared in outrage and tried striking his cells door, only to be sent back flying from a blast of electricity from the door.

"Waspinator kill Shockbot!" The techno-organic shouted as he tried striking the door again.

"But what about Bumblebee?" Shockwave mocked.

"Bumblebot die like rest of Autobots after you and Spiderbot!" Waspinator shouted in response.

Shockwave simply laughed at the threat before he and Megatron were pushed by the Autotroopers, some of which even had a look of pity on their faces as they spared the once Autobot a quick glance. Megatron, however, noticed out of the corner of his eye the Autotrooper to his left had red optics for a brief moment before turning back to blue. The hidden message was quite clear to Megatron though; the Autobot ranks have once again been infiltrated, Barricade has made it to Trypticon Prison.

* * *

Not many interesting Transformer references in this chapter that you guys are probably unaware of so I'll stay quiet about them this chapter. I'm also thinking about changing Snarls name into Slug(like in Fall Of Cyberton) this way I can maybe introduce the other Dinobots with less confusion, so I will be putting up a new poll for this so please look it up. I've also been hearing about a rumor about our fanfiction being threated, so for those that don't know about it please look up one of the petitions and sign it. Please remember to review!


End file.
